The Criminals Named Her, Angel Of Arkham
by Abbie Monaghan
Summary: The Joker has been put in Arkham Asylum, in his desperate attempt to escape, he makes an unlikely friendship with another patient... Has The Joker Got A New Assistant? Rated T
1. Welcome To The Madhouse

_Okay Guys, This is my first fan fiction, so I'd like to introduce myself, My name is Abbie, and I'm 13 Years old, I get obsessed with characters from films very very easily, My last obsession was Jasper Hale from the Twilight Saga, I am currently obsessed with The Joker, from The Dark Knight, nice huh? xD_

I'm gonna get started before I forget the storyline, I going to talk the setting out for you, We're in Arkham As_ylum for the criminally insane, the Joker has been put in the madhouse for attempting to blow up two ferry's full of innocents & criminals, I'm writing this as, sort of, what happened after the dark knight._

_Listen to Ashley Tisdale – Masquerade when you read this :D _

_And Here… We… Go:_

**Chapter 1: Welcome To The Madhouse**

J awoke to the screaming of the patient in the opposite cell; _Drake didn't feel like taking his meds today, hmm?_ He sat up and rubbed my eyes, the doctors were trying to restrain the patient long enough to inject his vein with a substitute for his medication, "That's not gonna happen" the Joker mumbled through soft chuckles, two white walls, two strong flexi-glass sheets, he could see the other disturbed patients moaning to themselves through the thick sheets of glass between the different cells, his white cramped cell seemed to get smaller the more time he spent in it, which was a lot. J turned and swung his legs over the bars of the cot, the cell on the right side of him was empty, Ricky had occupied that cell, he'd only seen him last night, a pretty, brown haired nurse was changing the sheets on the bed, which only meant one thing, a newbie, the sheets she was laying on the bed were pink, a girl, _oh, this is gonna be fun…_ he laughed and stood up…

J outstretched my arms, and dragged his fingers through his hair, incredibly messy… as always, walked to the small mirror, which lay on the table in the corner of the room, next to the pots of greasepaint and where a deck of cards lay, and ran the tips of his fingers across the scars on his face, tracing some sort of freakish grin, and smiled wildly at the handsome man staring back at him in the mirror. he picked up the pot of white greasepaint and dipped his fingers into the vivid, bold colour, and smeared it around his face, once his face was covered, he picked up the pot of black and coloured huge circles around his eyes, and grabbed the blood-red greasepaint and traced his deep scars, done. _I __**want**__ to leave my cell…_

The same nurse that was in Ricky's ex-cell hurried into the Joker's room on her toes, carrying a small medication tray "Good morning" She attempted to be the cheery morning person, and failed, _In a hurry, hmm? _ She practically shoved the pills down his neck and was about to walk out the door until he choked out the question on his lips, "who's the newbie?" he winked at her, _bah, the only way to get these whores to answer any questions, _She smiled and started to blush, "Sorry Hun, Classified information, you'll meet her when she arrives, which will be in about..." _Damn… _She looked down at the watch strapped to her wrist, "Three hours time" she turned and started to leave the room.  
"Can't Wait…" he mumbled under his breath, as he followed her into the 'Good Behaviour Lounge' and went to sit down on an empty seat, the paranoid blonde chick was across at the other side of the room from him, crouched in the corner of the room as if to say, 'Please Don't Approach Me' _Fun Time… _J loved messing with the patients who suffer from bad paranoia, its funny to watch the them squirm under his emotionless stare, J lives simply for messing with the minds of Arkham's occupants.

Will came and sat next to him on the opposite bench, he'd never liked William much, but he never had a boring moment, he's always incredibly bouncy, excited over the slightest thing, which made him a loose cannon, the nurses feared him, just because they cant handle him, they fear the Joker because apparently he's too unpredictable… dangerous even. The first time J met William, he might as well have been jumping off the walls, the nurses we're advised to put him in a straight jacket, but he was running around the grounds of Arkham, _This guys a riot_

"Heeeeey Dude!" Will deafened J with his high pitched voice.

"Hmmf" he really couldn't be bothered to talk today…

"Drake's been moved downstairs ya'know?" _Now that caught my attention… not._

"And…?" This was starting to get annoying…

"Well, apparently you told Drake that we're given pills so that the docs could clone us or s'mthin"

J roared with laughter, and shifted his eyes from side to side… "Yeah, that might have happened"

"Nice One Bro!" And patted his shoulder… _Goddamnit! Stop being so freakin' touchy!_

"Has Ricky been moved?" J cut him off. _How would he know? _

"He's been moved alright, he's been put in prison, he was well enough to leave"

"Oh…" he moved in his seat, "I had fun messing with that guy…"

"Well he's gone now… too bad" His smile dropped a little, he was close to Ricky. _too… bad… what the hell, was I on dr. Phil or somethin'? no! so stop treating me like that! Sheesh._

"Hmm" and turned away from him, J was watching TV on the plasma, but his mind was else where… a few minutes of silence passed…

"Ooooh! You like Alisha?" he followed J eyes. _Blonde, Paranoid, Little Alisha… Pah, she's a loser._

The Joker looked at him like, wtf? "is that her name?"

"What? The blonde girl, over there…" he pointed to the corner of the room.

"Oh, Her? Nah, I just like messing with the paranoids"

"Ok." He turned back to me, "That's cruel, her family got murdered, she's attempted suicide loads of times, she doesn't need to be watched by a freak like you."

"Pahahahaaa! Freak? Why yes, I am a freak. I've heard that one way to many times, its lost the torture, lost allll its meaning, no-one can hurt me with it" he grabbed the collar of William's Arkham orange jumpsuit, and pulled Will towards him, their faces were real, real, close, and he was shaking, absolutely terrified, he damn right should be. "Get some new material, kid, I would have ripped your tounge out for that, but I want to be out of my cell for the arrival of the newbie, so I'm gonna let you off." J pushed him back into his seat by his jumpsuit collar and turned back to the TV. The other patients must have been staring, because they all went back to what they were doing before the 'friendly debate' happened. _That solves one problem, now I know what ticks little William off. _Will got up and went to sit somewhere else, avoiding the Joker, J chuckled at him, he sat on the floor, staring at 'Alisha'. _Like he said, she doesn't need to be watched by a freak like me, but what about you, hmm?_

He stared aimlessly at the television in the corner of the room for another hour or so. Thinking, searching his mind for the invisible blueprints of his escape plan.

J got put back into my cell so that he could be fed the greasy crap, Dr. Jerry Arkham, Called food. He stared at the white concrete ceiling… who knew what time it was? After his so called, meal, he took his deck of cards out of the box, and went through them, ripping each card into confetti and throwing it over himself, he'd went through most of the box, until he came across the Joker card, J smiled at it and held it above his head, looking at every tiny detail, he left his trance, stood up and got down from his high cot, walked over to the table and placed the one remaining card on it's surface.

The nurse that was in the Joker's room a few hours earlier, was giving the 'yet to be named' girl a tour of the madhouse's grounds, she walked past his cell, he could hear her.

"This is the cell you'll be living in until further notice, there's another patient in the room next to you, so we'll be putting up a curtain." the nurse waited for a reply, no answer, "I'll let you check that out once I've shown you the rest of the grounds" her boring voice faded as they walked down the corridor of the second floor. _Stupid bitch, there's already a curtain there. _Ricky's ex-cell had been the last one on the corridor, so he had three concrete walls and only one flexi-glass wall, facing J's cell, _Lucky Him. _he kicked the thin pillow onto the floor along with his light blue blanket, tipping the confetti onto the ground.

J lay back on his bed, closed his eyes and waited for sleep…

_Yahh! I know! Short chapter, I promise the next ones gonna be waaay longer!_

_Review! xD don't ask, I just put dr. phil for no apparent reason. _


	2. Arrival

_Hey! __I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get to work on the new chapter, I'm not very good a describing things, it's currently 2:00am in England. This is gonna take a while… By The Way! Read, 'and the rest is ancient history' by Grace Dark, it's awesome! Listen to Ashley Tisdale – Me Without You for this chapter._

**Chapter Two: Arrival**

J didn't sleep long, maybe an hour or more, he turned to Brad, who was in the cell on the opposite side, Brad was leaning on the flexi-glass, pushing a piece of paper under the tiny opening under the glass, he wanted to talk, J stood up and walked up to the glass and sat down, on the paper was a message,

_Hello, __you're up late today. _He yawned as Brad slid the pen under the wall, J scribbled his reply quickly, patients weren't supposed to be able to talk to each other and the nurse was due to show up. She would most definitely remove the paper.

_Mornin' Where's the girl? _ And passed the paper and pen back through.

_The new patient? She went into the lounge like, half an hour ago. _He received the pen and paper again

_Damnit! Well I'm going to go into the lounge, later. _And gave Brad his paper & pen back.

J Put on his make-up and waited for the lazy nurse to show up…

She unlocked his cell door and stepped in with the same medicine tray as yesterday, "Have you met the new patient yet?" she asked, impatiently.

"No, I fell asleep" He cut her off and swallowed his pills "nobody bothered to tell me she'd arrived, can I go downstairs now?"

"Yeah, Whatever." she left the room grumpily, J following…

The seat he took yesterday was empty, so he decided to take it again; J looked around the room, searching the area for any new faces, none, _what?_ Then he saw her, she was seated where Alisha was the night before, in the corner of the room, away from everyone, she had her knees pulled to her chest, shoulders hunched and her big grey eyes were shifting shyly across the faces in the room, _urghh, not another paranoid kid, she's a little young to be in here isn't she? Hmmf, she's probably just shy… _She looked about 15 or something, had straight long brown hair, un-humanly pale skin, with massive grey eyes, which complimented the purple circles around her eye-sockets, her face said 'I haven't slept in days' and her eyes said 'Nobody's Home'. The other patients were just ignoring her, but she could see the Joker following her eyes, she pretended she didn't notice him, but she wasn't doing a very good job, her eyes would wander, and land right back to his, she would twitch and look away… she got up and left, _Job done. _J decided to leave too, she entered her cell and he entered his, she was sitting on the floor near the door, and near the glass, J was sat cross legged in his cot, and watched her once again, she had deep scars on her wrists, her eyes were fixed to the floor in front of her, she spoke…

"Do you freakin' mind?" _She Speaks! _The Joker burst into laughter at the sound of her voice, it was a high pitched squeal, she had scars across her face, nothing like his, it looked like her mouth had been sewn shut, and she'd forced her lips open, ripping the stitches, he could only notice the scars under the hospital lights. It had been about a minute since she spoke, J was just sat, watching her. "Do you talk?" her trembling tone of voice was hilarious; she followed J's eyes and noticed was he looking at her mouth. She covered her lips with her hand and pulled a purple and white bandana out of her jeans pocket, and tied it around her mouth, like a gang member would. "Yes I talk." he snapped at her, she'd gotten a fright when he almost shouted at her and jumped, "Okay then, don't ignore me" her reply was muffled by her bandana, J got up and walked to the flexi-glass, sat down, and leaned on the sheet of glass, "Pahahaa, You're a little young aren't ya?" his eyes bored into hers, She was scared… 

"Well…" She whispered. "…No, umm… yeah. I guess, but the 'higher up's' reckon I'm mentally unstable, because of what I've done" she giggled. She was starting to pluck up some courage. _Bah, you've got guts; we can't have that now can we? _ "Like what? Yeah, so ya kill a few people, that's nothin' kid, No-th-ing" she raised her head and looked J in the eyes, "I… I... Does it even matter?! I'm locked up in this place" she gestured around her "and so are you, If I could blow up this dump called Arkham and get away with it, trust me I would…" her voice reduced to a whisper and her confidence was gone. _Perfect _"who said anything about getting away with it?" he winked at her and her cheeks glowed a light shade of pink. "I'm going to sleep now" she mumbled and pulled the white curtain across the room, it blinded him of her, j wandered out of his cell and down the stairs, into the cafeteria…

It was only 7:30pm, so the cafeteria was still serving, but they stop at 7:45, so J hurried into the queue and got himself a cup of coffee. He sat alone at a table, sipped his coffee, and watched the clock. The sitting area didn't close, just the cafeteria, the sitting area was white and full of tables, guess what colour? Yeah, white, J sat alone for about 20 minutes, after that he was joined by the girl; she was carrying a polystyrene cup filled with hot chocolate. _Typical… _she sat in the chair next to him, she didn't say anything, just chewed the top of the cup.

_Looks__ like I'm gonna have to talk first. Sheesh. Girls. _"Thought you said you were going to sleep… and the cafeteria closed ages ago" I raised an eyebrow and stared into her eyes, "Yeah, about that… I didn't feel like sleeping. So I got changed… and the door into the kitchen was unlocked" she whispered and took a sip of her drink, she was wearing a grey slouch beanie, a pink print t-shirt, and denim jeans. ". We didn't properly introduce ourselves, Hey, I'm Joker and aren't you supposed to be wearing Arkham orange?" he said mockingly, he held out his hand to shake hers, she just looked at it and said "Hi, I'm Miss Asphyxiated and yeah, supposed to be, I'm dreading it, orange looks awful on me, they haven't got my size so they've ordered new ones but…" and allowed the tips of her fingers to touch his, and snapped her hand back after a few seconds… J cut her off before she could tell him the whole explanation "Wait, Whaat?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"You use your alias, so I'll use mine" she frowned.

"that _is_ my name, apparently I lost my memory years ago, I chose that name"

"oh, okay, well my names Chelsea" she hunched her shoulders, and took another sip of her hot chocolate, avoiding eye contact, "hmmf" J frowned and turned away, he wanted to listen to her version of how she got here, and how she got _her_ scars, but not right now, it was too late at night, after a few minutes of silence, she stood up, "goodnight" and started to leave the cafeteria,

"Ya sure yah not just going to change your clothes?"

"pretty sure." She giggled, and left the cafeteria, the door slammed behind her. He checked the chewed polystyrene cup she'd been drinking from, it was almost full, J sighed, frustrated at her ignorance and finished his coffee, a doctor, walked through the doors; he was a well-built man, wearing sunglasses, _sunglasses? At 8pm? You've got to be kidding me. _It was October so, it was pretty cold, and the sun was hidden away behind the clouds, no need for sunglasses."You shouldn't be in here, out-of-cell hours are 7am to 7pm"

"Oh." J grinned wildly, "I'll be going then…" he left his seat and nudged past the doctor, which then turned to watch him leave, "See Ya' Doc" J saluted dr. Richards playfully and left him alone in the room. The doc decided to escort him to his cell. _Asshole…_

Chelsea was asleep, whimpering softly through her nightmares. J let out a sigh of annoyance, and lay in his cot staring at the ceiling, he was just starting to fall asleep when, Chelsea started screaming, at the top of her puny high voice, the Joker's eyes snapped open and he flung himself forward out of the hospital bed, stomped over to the sheet of glass, and started banging his fist against it as hard as he could, "hey….." She didn't wake, "Hey!..." still no difference "HEY! Goddamnit! SHUT UP!" her screaming stopped and she sat up, wondering what was going on, she saw him standing, in the small amount of light allowed through the small windows on the cell doors, the light reflected off of the tears running down her cheeks, she started to shake and rock back and forth, mumbling to herself in Italian. After about 5 minutes of talking to herself, she looked up at J, he still had his frustrated, tired eyes on her, waiting for her to talk, but she didn't, she just stared blankly into space, "Make the voice's stop, make them go away" Her voice pleading, she ran and hit her fists on the cell door and hid under her cot, shaking, the Joker found her fear insanely hilarious, he found the strength to make it over to the nurse button on his door between his roars of laughter. The nurse unlocked his door and looked at him, he stood silent, and pointed a finger to Chelsea's cell, she nodded, left and entered the whimpering girl's cell, made the crying mess stand up, took her down the hall, _Peace & Quiet. _ J Slowly drifted off to sleep…_I'm getting out of here… somehow… Chelsea better prove herself or I'm leaving her here…. _His thoughts echoed in his head as he slept…

_Yeeeey! :D short chapter… again, sorry bout that, trust me, you're going to see another side to Chelsea, and I think your gonna like it more than the __quiet, half Italian freak you met her as, it's just gonna take a few more chapters to get her to come out of her shell, be patient! I've already planned out the next 7 chapters, which means I'm definitely not going to abandon this. _

_I love youu kiddies!_

_Review! 3 _


	3. Building Trust

_Heyy! Gah. I'm so bored. You__ need to read this chapter; it explains how Chelsea got her scars. I originally had her name down as Kennedy, but I came across Chelsea, I took it from the Joker's signature scars, called a Chelsea Grin or Glasgow Smile. It fits in, just read on. You might recognise some stuff from The Joker Blogs :] go subscribe to them on YouTube! Their vids are amazing! REVIEW! 3 Avril Lavigne – Alice, really inspired this chapter, I hit a wall, and I had no ideas left… this song helped a lot :D_

_Urmm… there's a fanpage on facebook for the fanfic, if you have fb, I'd like you to become a fan, just search 'The Criminals Named Her… Angel Of Arkham' __ thanx_

**Chapter Three – Building Trust**

A Week of complete pointlessness Passed By…

Chelsea woke up curled up in a ball, on top of her covers, _what the hell?_ She sat up and leaned against the white wall her cot was pushed up against. She ran her fingers through her long hair, she stared in confusion through the sheet of glass, J had pushed his table against the wall, he was standing on it, on the tips of his toes, staring out of the tiny window, his hands were pushing along the sides of it, she cleared her throat, "Urmm… What are you doing?" she looked up at him and he turned around, "Shh, Are you stupid?" he snapped at her, "I'm checking if the windows actually open, and how far up we are" his voice reduced to a laughter filled whisper.

"Oh, sor…" J cut her off, she blushed and he started to push the window again.

"Don't! D… don't apologise, I hate apologies" he frowned, a few minutes of silence passed…

"I've got shock therapy today" she beamed, "how bad is it?" she hunched her shoulders and waited for an answer… "Pahahaa, that'll be good, I'd like to see what happens, I got a Psychiatrist fired when I got shock therapy, funny stuff, the therapists film every session they have with a patient, I'm gonna have to watch this" he laughed and grinned wildly.

A blonde Nurse entered Chelsea's cell "Hun?" J quickly jumped down from the table, "Dr. Crane is ready for you're shock therapy session now, you're suit arrived today, here" she handed Chelsea the bright orange jumpsuit

"Thanks" Chelsea mumbled as the nurse started to leave, she stopped in the doorway and turned to Chelsea, who was busy glaring at the glowing orange jumpsuit in her hands,

"When you've finished changing just go down the hall to room 108, Dr. Crane will be waiting for you…" she smiled at Chelsea mockingly, the nurse shut the door behind her,

"Do you mind if I close this?" Chelsea clung to the white curtain, asking J's permission,

"No, I don't mind" and he got back to pushing at the window, she changed quickly and stared at herself as the Joker held a mirror up for her, the suit was bright orange, it had embroidered numbers on the front & back which read 'AACI #004480', but it fitted her perfectly, she reckoned she looked okay in it, it was just her hair, distressingly clashing with the shade of glowing orange "You've got Jonny Crane, hmm? I feel sorry for ya, he's a right piece of work, it's so hard to mess with him, but when ya get to him, it's hilarious"

"Okay, I'll try my best to annoy my doctor" Chelsea giggled, and left her room.

Chelsea hurried down the hallway, "Hey, are you patient 4480?" a doctor asked politely, she'd almost passed the door, she had to check her patient number, she looked down at her suit "Yeah" she entered the room

"Take a seat" She sat on the chair next to him "I'm Doctor Crane, I'll be taking you're therapy sessions during you're time here at Arkham asylum" he smiled at her, he had short brown hair, and bright green eyes, _hmm, he doesn't seem like a piece of work? That's odd._

"My… frien... Another patient, told me you were a right piece of work" he laughed at her statement.  
"Well Chelsea, I'm betting the Joker told you that? He's always had it in for me, you see, whilst he draws reactions from people, I don't react; I think it annoys him… The things he says effect other people differently to how they effect me…" he winked at her, thus automatically making her feel uncomfortable around him for the rest of this session, maybe _all_ of the sessions they are yet to have together… about a minute of silence passed, "Uhmm… could you lie on the bed over there please?" Dr. Crane gestured to the hospital bed to her left.

"Yeah sure…" Chelsea mumbled and stepped over to the hospital cot,

"Thank You" he replied. Chelsea lay down and waited for her therapy to start… the doctor wheeled his chair beside her, and fixed wires to Chelsea's temples. "Is this going to hurt?" she twitched as he adjusted the wires, he chuckled "no, we're just testing you're brainwaves, I'm just going to turn the lights off" he stood up and switched off the lights.

"Kay" she shuddered as everything went black, she couldn't see a thing, but heard footsteps, and then a tap on her hand, he switched on a small table lamp, "I'm just here, okay?, it's Arkham policy to film every therapy session, I… I hope you don't mind…" he looked kind of guilty.

"I don't mind…" she smiled at him, trying to re-sure him, and he smiled back and switched off the lamp, "Doctor Jonathan Crane, Overseeing Patient 004480, Property of Arkham Asylum Therapy Ward…" a few seconds passed… "Chelsea? I want you to close your eyes and relax. Clear your thoughts completely, and take deep breaths" Chelsea closed her eyes and tried to relax… _Like this is gonna help_ "I want you to picture in your mind a place of safety. It is quiet, serene, and peaceful. There is no danger there. No one there to disturb you. Only stillness. Breathe in deeply. Open your eyes" a few seconds passed, and Chelsea's eyes flickered left and right in the darkness… "Describe this place to me"

"I'm s…still here, in the pitch black, in Arkham; I don't think the therapy worked"

"Urmm… that's not normal, let me adjust the machine a little…" a few more moments passed "There, close your eyes and relax, think of a place, quiet, still and peaceful" about a minute went by…

"Open your eyes"

This time, Chelsea opened her eyes to find she was somewhere else…

"Describe what you see"

"I'm in the corner of my old bedroom"

"What can you see there?"

"Blood. My step-father has just murdered my mother"

"So, you're not safe here?"

"No, I need to leave, now"

"Then do so, find another safe place" his calm tone only made Chelsea panic more…

"I cant, the window's locked" she started breathing heavily and shaking.

"Okay, Chelsea? I want you to count to…"

"No! No time, I'm going to smash it."

"Chelsea? You have to count to ten if you want to leave you're memory intact"

* * *

the lights blinded her for a moment.

"Do you feel okay?" Chelsea sat up to see Dr. Crane's panicking face

"No, dizzy, can you stay still please?" Chelsea steadied her head in her hands

"I'm not moving" said Dr. Crane, immensely confused,

"Oh. Can I go to the cafeteria? I need some water"

"Yeah sure… let me just… conclude this session" he smiled, carefully removed the wires from her forehead, and turned off the camera, "I'll see you next week"

"See you soon" she left the room and walked back to her cell, _what just happened?_

She'd Lied to Dr. Crane, Just… a…Little White Lie,She entered her cell and looked around, J wasn't in his room, he must be in the cafeteria, Chelsea let out a frustrated sigh, and climbed down the stairs, into the food hall, and again, no Joker, she went to a water dispenser and drank until she felt better, she then left to go find J, a nurse walked past her, hurrying, Chelsea decided not to bother her, and carried on walking, into the lounge, J was perched on the window-sill, staring out of the window onto the frozen moat around the asylum, it was almost the end of October, and the snow was approaching quickly… Chelsea joined him on the opposite side of the window-sill, and waited for him to say something… "How'd you're session with craney go?" he chuckled at himself…

"Bad, real bad, he made me re-live my mother getting murdered…" she put her head in her hands, and hunched her shoulders. "You never told me that story; I'd like to hear it…" J said cheerfully, Chelsea lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, he smiled at her, and she blushed. "You don't want to hear it… seriously…"

"No. I think I do" his tone turned serious, "we've been talking since you arrived here, and I've been waiting to hear it"

"Okay, I can remember only from when my mom got murdered, so I'll start there" they stared into each-others eyes, emotionless, J was psyching himself up, this was going to be gory.

"I'm 15 now, but when I was 6, my mother had fallen deeply in love with a man named Arnold, after a year of them being together, he proposed to her, and she practically bit his hand off, a month later they got married, they went on their honeymoon, while I stayed at my grandparents, the newlyweds returned and I went back to Canada to live with them, my mom seemed, somehow different, she only talked to Arnold when she had been spoken to by him, he beat her, she was covered in bruises, mom told me not to tell anyone or she'd be unhappy, and at that age, I hated seeing my mother upset, over the next few months, her beatings got worse, she'd walk constantly with a limp, and she'd been into the emergency room loads, Arnold, my step-father, convinced mom to take me out of school, and obviously she'd agreed, on my 9th birthday Arnold got drunk, real, real drunk, my mother tried to stop him but…" Chelsea stopped talking and looked up at the Joker, he gestured her to continue, so she did… "but… he knocked her out, came into my bedroom, and locked the door behind him, took out a needle and thread, and sewn my lips together, the pain was agonizing, I can remember it, clearly, that's how I talk like this, my voice hasn't matured, after that Arnold cut my wrists, I lay bleeding on the floor of the room whilst he sat on my bed and watched me die…" J noticed she was crying and wiped away the tears "Hey" he held her face in his hands and looked her in the eye, "No-one likes a cry-baby do they, hmm?" Chelsea smiled, he took his hands away from her face and smoothed her hair, "There, perfect…" he smiled back at her… "Finish the story" and she did as he asked…

"My mother managed to crawl to the phone and dialled 911, but couldn't tell them anything because my step-dad heard her dial the numbers and killed her before she could say anything, beat her to death, right in front of me… after that I got into drugs, alcohol, and killed whoever tried to stop me… I moved from Canada, to Gotham City, and lived in an old abandoned warehouse for 2 years, one day I'd decided that I couldn't take the pain of life anymore and I was going to end it, I prepared to suffocate myself, I pushed my face into the pillow I'd slept on the night before, and started to feel drowsy, then a thought came to my head, it made me stop, _What is there to live for? Chaos, that's what_, but I got put in here, and… that's about it" J looked at Chelsea…

"I would tell you mine, but I don't know it, remember, I lost my memory"

"Didn't think you would anyway" she shrugged, they shared a moment of laughter… "I'm gunna go to the cafeteria, I'm starving" she jumped down from the window-sill and started to exit the lounge, when she turned around "You coming?" she asked him and smiled.

"Yeah, why not?" he stood up and followed her down the hallway, into the lunchroom…

The pair queued, Chelsea got a sandwich and hot chocolate, J got the same but chose coffee instead, they went and sat together on a table, and it was almost dark outside and the sky was a mixture of orange, pink and purple, "Wow. The sunset's beautiful today…" she gazed out the window with wide eyes…

"Yeah sure…" J wasn't concentrating on anything, and burned his mouth with his coffee "Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouuuuch!" he stood up, opened his mouth and started aggressively fanning his lips with his hands "Damnit!", Chelsea was laughing loudly, J had stopped trying to put out the burning in his throat and frowned at her, she stopped laughing immediately, he grinned at the fact she was intimidated by him, and sat back down, and drank his coffee… "So, you killed a few people… why are you in here and not in prison?" he asked, pointlessly confused

"I've been told I have Borderline Personality Disorder, and a suspected sociopath… it sucks" she blew away the steam rising from her cup.

"What's Borderline Personal…whatever?" he raised an eyebrow…. As Chelsea pulled a leaflet out of her jumpsuit pocket… and read it aloud…

"Borderline Personality Disorder, also known as Emotionally Unstable Personality Disorder is a condition characterized by impulsive actions, rapidly shifting moods, and chaotic relationships. The individual usually goes from one emotional crisis to another. Often there is dependency, separation anxiety, unstable self-image and chronic feelings of emptiness… which typically means I do random stuff without thinking it over, and you can tell when I'm about to do something reckless when I start to twitch, I would watch out for that if I were you, I might hurt you" she avoided eye contact for a while.

"If you hurt me, I'd hurt you, and I'm better at it" he chuckled… "Seriously though, I'd use your face as a doormat" he grinned _My smile betrays nothing while I plot your demise..._

"That's nice of you" she shrugged, Chelsea thought this conversation needed a little sarcasm.

"It is isn't it? you may address me as Mr. Nice from now on" he chuckled playfully… she laughed with him and gulped her now cold, hot chocolate.

"Okay, Mr. Nice" she giggled at how the name sounded when she said it "I'm gonna go back to my cell, Jeez I've had a big day… I need sleep" She yawned.

The Joker nodded, "Goodnight Chelsea, hope the psychopaths don't getya on the way up the stairs" he winked and laughed, Chelsea didn't like J's so called 'jokes' as much as she should.

"Night" she left him alone in the cafeteria again…

Chelsea stumbled up the stairs and into her cell; she huddled under her blanket and wished for sleep…

_Whoop! (: Long chapter, see? I told you she'd start coming out of her shell… in due time…_

_Goodnight everyone x _


	4. To Them You're Just A Freak, Like Me

_I'm back, about half an hour after finishing the last chapter, Jeez, I'm gonna run outaa storyb__oard, I drew some illustrations and took some photos, their on my facebook, here's the link: __.?aid=42826&id=1660505971&l=066b22632c__ && I made a facebook fanpage for the fanfic __ become a faaan! 3 search the name._

_The lyrics are Rhianna – Mad House _

_I listened to Lady Gaga – Alejandro when I wrote this _

_Note: I thought you guys were gonna start freaking out about this soon so… yeahh! This isnt a romance fanfic, I mean, she's 15, the Joker just__ needs a sidekick :P_

**Chapter Four- To Them You're Just A Freak, Like Me**

_[8] Ladies and Gentlemen  
to those among you,  
who are easily frightened  
we suggest you turn away now  
to those of you,  
who think you can take it, we say  
Welcome to the Mad House [8]_

A few more 'Nothing Much' weeks flew by…

Chelsea woke up in the night, to find the Joker scribbling smiley faces in thick black and red markers on his wall, "J? what Time is it?" she mumbled as she sat up, and outstretched her arms, Chelsea started calling him J since she realized how stupid she sounded calling him 'Joker' all of the time, she was surprised he'd actually agreed to his new nickname.

"Oh, you're up, its four am" he turned around and leaned on his now messy scribbled on wall, he laughed, "Going for a new hairstyle, hmm?" he picked up his mirror and took it to the sheet of glass, Chelsea's looked terrible, she looked at the mess in the mirror, disgusted, and attempted to smooth out her hair.

"Yeah, it's called the 'Mr. Nice thinks I have a new hairstyle' hairstyle, and it's the best, I like what you've done with the place, very… modern" she giggled playfully as he took away the mirror… "Why aren't you asleep?" she looked at him confused…

"I've been… Planning things…" he winked at her and she instantly knew what he was planning… "I like to think of it as modern too, and you're not asleep either…"

"Yeah well, I woke up, I bet you haven't even been asleep once tonight, or… today…" she laughed, playing along with his act, just incase the nurses were listening…

"Nope, haven't been asleep _today_, or last night"

They talked for half an hour until Chelsea fell asleep again, J continued to draw on his cell walls, he scribbled smiley faces all over his room, even on the glass, he wrote in aggressive, scribbly letters 'Abandon All Hope' on his door, he stood in the middle of his room and looked around, the Joker was pleased with his masterpiece, he grinned and glanced at the sleeping girl on the floor of the cell next to him, she was slouched, leaning on the wall and almost hitting her head on the floor, a million ideas flowed through his head, he felt like shouting 'Fire!' at the top of his voice to freak her out or sneaking into her cell and drawing a moustache on her, but decided against it, no-one wanted to be put in a streight jacket right now, he sat and planned for another hour or two, at 6am he left Chelsea alone in her cell and entered the lounge…

The lounge was almost empty, Alisha was crouched in her normal spot, and William was trying to talk to her, and failing, J sat on the window-sill and daydreamed about the day he met Chelsea, he remembered how shy and quiet she was, and how he couldn't get her to shut up now that she'd gotten used to being around him, he still preferred the Chelsea he knew now, than the Chelsea he'd first saw her as, he snapped out of his daydreams when a crackling sound pierced his eardrums, an old black and white baseball game was being rewinded by a man he'd seen before, but never bothered to talk to, he looked boring, the lounge was painted cream, but there was places where the paint had been chipped from a fight or when a patient had a freak-out, he'd only noticed it now, there were scratch marks deep in the paint-work and wood of the window-sill, _Ouch. Must have had strong nails to do that… _ He shuddered as he imagined someone digging their nails that deep into the wooden frame of the window, the TV was buzzing loudly, making it really hard to concentrate on anything for very long, he had second thoughts about that moustache, _Maybe she's still asleep… _he chuckled at the thought, Alisha thought that J was laughing at her and she started to twitch, Will turned around to glare at the Joker, who was shaking his head, gesturing his throat getting cut, William quickly turned around…

A few minutes later Chelsea staggered in, looking a mess, again… _Hmm, she might have looked better with a black markered moustache… Too Late… _  
"Hey…" she mumbled as she walked over, rubbing the back of her neck, "You should have woke me up, my neck's hurting like crazy…" she sat on the other side of the window-sill.

"I thought about it…" he chuckled, "it would have been a very good way to wake you up… might have freaked you out a little though… Have you ever thought of growing a moustache?" he grinned, Chelsea was staring at him, wondering what was going on in his genius mind…

"No, Never crossed my mind… why?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh, just wondering" he laughed.

"Okay" she shrugged

A few more minutes of silence passed, they seemed like hours, for both J and Chelsea.

"Ya know… The other patients think you're a total crazy biatch…" his words stung… but she tried to hold the tears in…

"Do they?"

"Yeah, the nurses think the same, I heard them in the corridors, while you were sleeping" he smirked, it was working.

"Oh."

"You can trust me though, always"

"I trust you, I'd trust you with my life" she hunched her shoulders, turning back into the girl the Joker had first met.

"Hey" he nudged her playfully _Gaaah! Too far… _"But that doesn't matter does it?"

"I guess not…" she smiled up at J, who smiled back… _Just Perfect, Make me feel guilty why dontya? _

"I'm going to the cafeteria" he stood up and left, Chelsea followed, afraid to be alone…

J sat in the space they normally occupied and so did she, "Lend me you're liquid eyeliner" J told her, she took it out of her jumpsuit pocket and handed it over as quick as she could, he unscrewed the lid, and took out the applicator, "come here" he growled…

"What?"

"Gimme you're face, it'll only take a minute" his one free hand gripped her jawbone tightly and pulled her towards him, it was most definitely going to bruise, she would have struggled to get away, but she couldn't, Chelsea was frozen with fear, all she could do was wait, her eyes didn't leave J's, she could feel the eyeliner brush touching a small section below her right eye, she could feel the grip on her slowly bruising jaw loosening until his hand was no longer there, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he chuckled mockingly, screwed the lid of the eyeliner back on, and passed it back to her…  
"What is it?" she rubbed her sore Jawbone, confused.

"You can go see it later" he snapped.

"no, I want to see it now" she tried to stand up to leave the table, but was stopped in her tracks by a tight grip on her wrist, dragging her back into her seat, she squirmed a little, trying to free herself, but gave up after a while, she sat back down… she'd lost the fight.

"Ya know…" he raised his eyebrows and stared into her eyes… "Ya oughta be more…" he gestured his hand "Unpredictable…" he grinned at her…. She glared at him…

A few minutes passed, J turned around to look at the clock, and Chelsea saw her chance to leave, _what if he's right? He's the only one I can trust… I can't lose the one person in this hell-hole I can count on… _she decided to stay…

"I can be unpredictable… it just takes someone to _really _annoy me… that's all" she shrugged.

"Oh… is that so?" he chuckled…

"mm-hmm" she mumbled and looked around the cafeteria.

The rest of the time they spent that day was pointless chatting… She'd completely forgotten about the eyeliner art on her cheek…

Chelsea lay awake and stared up at the ceiling, _the other patient's think you're a total crazy biatch… you can trust me though, Always… _the words were played over and over in her head, she hated it… she wanted the thoughts that were swirling around her head to go away, J was asleep, for once, and she felt alone, a few minutes of torture passed and she said to herself "Enough is enough" she sat up, gripped a clump of her hair started hitting her head on the concrete wall repetitively, until she fell unconscious…


	5. Unpredictable

_Heeey! I think I need a break &&__ I think your gonaa like this chapter… Jeez. Arkham's so boring to write about, there's nothing to do there…_

_21.O3.1O_

_-I Have Lost Touch With Reality-_

**Chapter Five- Unpredictable **

Chelsea woke up with a pain in the side of her head… she moaned as she felt the angry lump above her ear. The Joker was slumped in a heap on the floor… snoring loudly, "J…" She yawned… "J?" and sat up… "J!" he jumped up almost immediately, and looked around for any problems…

"You are _so _Lucky there's glass between these cells, or I would have took myself up on the offer to use you're face as a doormat…" he snapped playfully as he stretched his legs, picked his pillow off the floor and placed it back on the hospital bed. Chelsea sat up and traced her fingers along her hurting jawbone.

She swung her legs over the bars on her cot "We'll see about that" she smiled sweetly… as the brown haired nurse came into her cell, holding a medicine tray of small containers.

J Mumbled softly so only Chelsea could hear it,

"Try Me" he chuckled.

"Good Morning Hun" the nurse beamed as she handed Chelsea a handful of pills "How are you?"

"Awful" as she picked up a capsule and examined it suspiciously… "Who subscribed me these pills?" she frowned.

"You're Therapist, Dr. Crane, subscribed these pills to you…" she looked at Chelsea, confused. "By the way… you have another therapy session today, in about half an hour" the nurse tapped her watch as Chelsea glared into space.

"Yay! I'm so happy I almost fell off my dinosaur" she mumbled sarcastically… the nurse left her cell and closed the door, then she entered the Joker's cell, she'd picked a bad time, he'd been woke up, and was in a bad mood, the nurse did the same routine with him, but as she handed him his prescribed pills he grabbed her wrist, but she pulled the pager out of her cardigan pocket with her free arm.

"I'm going to call security for a straight jacket if you don't let go of my arm right now" he released his grip and swallowed his pills, J let himself fall back into his cot and put his arms behind his head, the nurse frowned at him and left, The Joker let out a frustrated sigh as the door to his cage closed behind her…

"Lounge?" Chelsea grinned at J, as he sat up…

"Yeah, but you have you're session with Crane" he winked, it reminded her of Dr. Crane, when she had her first session.

"Okay" she left her cell and followed the Joker along the corridor and down the staircase into the lounge… the normal occupants were there again, Will, Alisha and the weirdo J liked to call Guy, even though it wasn't his name.

The two of them sat on the floor and put their backs against the wall…

"I'm dreading it…" she looked down to the ground and avoided eye contact.

"Dreading what?" J raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "By the way you still have my masterpiece on you're face" he chuckled.

"Really? Oh, I don't want to go to the therapy session"

"Cranes a nerd, he wears a mask when he's bored, the guy should be locked up in here, not working" he laughed, and grabbed Chelsea's arm, gripped it tight and dragged it away from her face, "Don't wipe it off" he ordered her as he let go, she whimpered as he threw her skinny wrist back at her.

"okay, I wont" she grinned and moved her wrist to make sure the muscles were still intact… they were, she was surprised, _He's so touchy when he's in a mood._…

"Right Then, You've got 5 minutes left… might as well be early" he grinned sarcastically

"I can see you don't want me around right now… I'm gonna go to my session" she frowned and left without saying goodbye, _every time he's in a mood, he puts everyone in a mood, he's freakin' contagious _she wandered into the room she normally had her sessions in and sat in a chair near Dr. Crane's desk… he wasn't in his section of the therapy ward, Chelsea sat alone for a few minutes until her doctor showed up, he walked into the room and took a step back, he was shocked that his patient was here on time and he didn't have to go looking for her.

"Oh, Chelsea, I'm surprised you're here early…" he smiled at her and went to take his seat behind the desk, he put some files that were on the table away and set up his video camera, he switched it on, it was pointed directly at his patient, he was completely out of the frame, "Dr. Jonathan Crane, Overseeing Patient #004480, Property Of Arkham Asylum Therapy Ward, I want you to address the camera for these sessions" he beamed. _Someone's in a good mood._

"Okay" She watched the camera, and rolled her eyes…

"Thank you; let's start with a simple question…" She knew the question he had on his lips, he asked her the same one every week.

"This again?" she frowned.

"Yes, what is your name?" he asked politely.

"Well Doc, my name's Chelsea, You already know that" she giggled.

"What is you're _full _name?" he was getting frustrated; the both of them went through the same routine every week.

"Chelsea-May, I don't want to tell you the rest, not even J knows that…"

"Why don't you want anyone to know you're full name?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion as Chelsea bit the inside of her mouth.

"Cuz, I had…….. ya know… these shackles are really heavy…" she heaved the shackles attached to her wrists onto the table, she had to be put in chains whenever she had therapy, just encase she decided to attack the psychiatrist, the cuffs made a loud clang when they touched the table surface, Dr. Crane flinched at the sound… "Right, I'm going off subject, it's because I changed my name to my step-father's name when my mother and him got married… I hate him, so I don't like to think about being related to him…" she slumped back into the chair grumpily…

"What was you're step-fathers name?" he tilted his head and adjusted his glasses…

"Hah. You're not getting that answer out of me so easily…" she laughed.

"I see, lets go back to basics, what's you're favourite type of music?" he smiled fakely.

"I Like loads of different types, I haven't heard music since I got put in here, I used to listen to music everyday… sort of a routine…" she frowned at him, she'd forgotten to address the camera, Chelsea didn't care, obviously…

"Do you miss it?"

"That's a boring question…" she growled…

"Well, what questions would you like me to ask, How did you get that bruise?" he asked softly…

"Like… what's my favourite method of killing someone? You could get some worth-while answers from that, and J wasn't in a very good mood…" she put her arms behind her head and grinned… Dr. Crane shuddered.

"Right then, what is you're favourite method of killing someone?" she could tell her doctor didn't truly want to listen to the answer of his chosen question…

"Hmm… good question doc" she laughed and winked at him… "Lets see… I like cutting the jugular vein in someone's neck… that's always fun to watch…" she chuckled at her memories, "but suffocating someone is my best skill… Asphyxiation… ya see, I like to plan out the perfect murder…" Chelsea grinned wildly.

"That's where you're alias is from?" Chelsea Threw herself forward in her chair, and slammed her hands against the desk…

"My name… comes from a lot of things…you could never understand the… importance of it…" she glared at him… the door flung open and a nurse tiptoed into the room…

"Dr. Crane? A patient needs his medication; he refuses to take them unless you're there…"

"Okay, Just let me conclude this session" the camera got shut off and Chelsea stood up and left the pair arguing about the patient.

She wandered the Asylum for a few minutes then went upstairs to check if the Joker was out of his mood, she swung the door of J's dark cell open and peered inside… "J?" the small cramped room echoed… it was empty, she left the cell and skipped down the stairs, into the cafeteria, J was sat in his usual seat, smiling at her, as she stumbled over to the seat opposite him…

"How'd it go?" he drummed his fingers on the table they sat at… _thank god he's out of his mood_

"Good, Dr. Crane asked me the most amazing question…" she grinned

"And what question was that?" he growled quietly…

"What was my favourite method of killing a person, I answered asphyxiation… and he thought I was stereotyping myself" she frowned.

"That's not stereotyping yourself… Cranes an idiot" he chuckled and made her smile… A few minutes later William and Alisha walked through the doors, he had his arm around the paranoid loser, they sat at the table next to J and Chelsea, they were mumbling quietly to each other for about 10 minutes, whilst Chelsea and J Shared Silence, Chelsea glared at Alisha, and Will saw her…

"Urghh… don't bother with her, Lisha, let's go…" He and Alisha got up and started to walk away… "Messed Up Kid…" William Growled… Chelsea started to twitch… That was it… She had snapped…

She stood up, gripped the back of her seat and took a step onto the chair, J was laughing loudly, she was going to show the Joker what she could do… and he knew it…

"Wanna run that by me again?" she put her hands on her hips and scowled at William.

"I called you a… Messed… Up… Kid…." He smiled mockingly; Alisha could tell what was going to happen and left the room, probably to get a nurse.

"You really shouldn't have said that…" she smiled back at him, picked up a fork from the table next to her and turned around, to check if J was watching, Chelsea winked at him as she launched herself off the chair, she did a pike in the air before landing on Williams shoulders, She was screaming at him, J was roaring with laughter, he stood up and applauded her performance, she arched her back so that she was staring into will's eyes, and started stabbing him over and over in the chest with the fork, he was yelping in pain, it made her laugh, Chelsea plunged the weapon into his ribs… but she couldn't rip the fork out of his ribcage, she struggled with it as William was clawing at her legs, trying to throw her off his shoulders so he could remove the piece of metal in his chest… everyone in the food hall was speechless, some had been sick, some were just stood, frozen, Dr. Crane sprinted through the hall of the asylum followed by a small army of nurses, he was holding a straight jacket, it was open, ready to lock her together, Chelsea felt arms wrap around her waist, and in moments she was on the floor, imprisoned in the straight jacket, Her face was covered in small droplets of Williams blood, she licked her lips and tasted it, Her doctor carried her out of the cafeteria, whilst William was on the floor, screaming In pain as the nurses tried to take the fork from his chest… the Joker was stood against the wall, laughing while they held Will's mouth closed to stop him from screaming, Chelsea could hear faint voices as she was lifted out of the room.

"We should take him to hospital, I think the fork needs to be surgically removed…" the nurse was panicking. Chelsea was laughing wildly as she got carried up the stairs, and into her cell, Dr. Crane dropped her into her cot and crouched next to her.

"_What _was that?" he frowned as he wiped the blood from her forehead with a handkerchief… she struggled to sit up, but eventually managed…

"Showcasing, I'm good aren't I?" she smiled at him, proud of the show she had put on; Chelsea was trying her best to get to him.

"No, you're not, and the doctor's from the hospital think you've punctured his lung…" he avoided eye contact. "And since you're my patient, I might be getting fired for not keeping you under you're control…" he frowned.

"I'm not _you're _property" she glared, Dr. Crane snapped forward and grabbed a large clump of Chelsea's hair in his hand, he pulled her towards him, there noses were almost touching, she thought he was going to kiss her, she froze, and looked into his eyes…

"Yes Chelsea, my little monster, I believe you are my property…" he traced the bruise on her jawbone with his free hand, and dragged her up and off the hospital bed as he stood up, she whimpered at the sound of stands of hair snapping under his grip, "Aren't you?" he smiled fakely, she nodded immediately, she could feel her eyes filling up with water, she'd never seen Jonathan like this before, she'd never realised how tall he was compared to her, she was terrified of him.

"Good girl…" he laughed. Chelsea was Speechless, she couldn't handle the fact that some of the doctors at Arkham are worse than the patients… she tried to pull away, but failed. "this never happened" he threw the mess of a girl back into her cot and slammed the cell door behind him, Chelsea turned on her side and pulled her knees to her chest, she lay alone in her dark cell, for a few hours, tears streaming down her face, afraid to close her eyes, all she could picture in her mind was Dr. Crane…

The lights in the cell next to her flickered on, J wandered in and closed his cell door, he turned to see Chelsea and hurried to the sheet of glass, "Jeeez. What happened?!" he leaned against the clear wall, he was concerned, _that's a first _

"I'm not allowed to tell you…" she muttered through sobs, her face was tear-stained, her hair a mess, and she was acting like a babbling idiot. _Nice_

"I've just seen Crane, he looked… annoyed, didya get to him?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and he attacked me, my hairs falling out, he pulled my hair out" she sobbed

"tell me why…" he frowned.

Chelsea and The Joker talked over what exactly happened until the sun rose the next morning…

_Yeaaah! Loads of actionnn xD _

_I think this is the biggest chapter yet ;)_


	6. Messed Up Kid

_Hey! Now that you've seen another side to Chelsea & Dr. Crane, I'm hoping you start seeing this fanfiction the way I see it __ can my little monsters recommend any good Joker fanfics? I need something to read. 3 Ashley Tisdale – Me Without Youu __ Pleasums _

**Chapter Six- Messed Up Kid**

The Joker woke up on the floor again, leaning on the glass that separated his and Chelsea's rooms, he watched her stare at the ceiling, the first thought that came to his head hit him like a train, _Crane can't do that to Chelsea, she's got potential, she doesn't deserve to be treat like crap _he yawned and stood up, "Hey, don't drag this on, he'll pay the price… trust me" he grinned at her as she focused her attention on him… Chelsea smiled at him then turned to look out of the tiny window…

"I haven't breathed fresh air in months…" she moaned and struggled to sit up, "I'm stuck"

"Yeah, they recycle air here, like on airplanes, doya think you're cells unlocked?" he scratched his neck and turned to test his door, it opened with a slight push, he decided that Chelsea needed a mirror in her room, he grabbed one of his small mirrors, left and nudged the door of Chelsea's cell open, "Good Morning Hun" he chuckled, and put on a voice which mocked the nurse who gives Chelsea her medication, she stretched her neck to see him, "Need help?"

"mmh-hmm" she mumbled… he put the mirror down on Chelsea's table.

"I know how to unlock straight jackets" he winked "you just have to dislocate you're arm for a second" J Chuckled.

"Do it" she said, excited, he sat her up and got to work, she felt him move her arms, then she heard a pop, she winced in pain as he unravelled the jacket, another pop of her shoulder, and it was over.

"Thanks" she beamed, as she lifted her freed arms out of the coat, J heard a nurse closing in on the cell, _damn _he grabbed her arms and held them behind her back, it looked like she still had the straight jacket fastened.

"Theres a nurse coming, pretend you still have the jacket done-up" he warned her, and the door creaked open.

"You shouldn't be in here…" the nurse was in a hurry again…

"I was only helping her sit up…" he explained, and she listened.

"You need to leave." She moaned, J patted Chelsea on the head playfully and went back to his cell; he sat in his bed and leaned against the wall, J was watching Chelsea take her pills, making sure the nurse didn't notice that the jacket was open…

The nurse left and entered the Jokers cell; she looked around with wide eyes. "What did you do to you're room?" she snapped, annoyed at him for drawing on his walls.

"I Decorated… Cosy isn't it?" he chuckled, Chelsea was waving her arms and pulling faces behind the nurse, the nurse glared at him and handed him his pills.

"beautiful." Her sarcasm filled voice echoed his cell.

"Yup" he put his hands on his hips and looked around jokingly. She left the cell and went elsewhere. Chelsea took her arms out of the straight jacket and scanned her room.

"Why did you bring me a mirror?" she asked as she tilted her head in confusion…

"so you can look at my masterpiece…" he pointed to her face, "I'm surprised it stayed on you're face" she stood up and staggered to the table in the corner of her cell, picked up the mirror and stared into it, she smiled at his creation… under her eye was a club, like on a deck of cards, she loved his gift.

"Thank You J" she beamed, and admired it in the mirror.

"I would have done it better if you'd stopped squirming when I told you to" he laughed, as Chelsea made her way back to the hospital bed and sat down…

"I hate this place…" she scowled "the doctors are crazier that the patients" she and J started laughing, it was true, it didn't take much time and words to turn a doctor into a patient.

"That's true…" he laughed.

"Yeah" she smiled "that nurse likes you're decorating style…" she giggled.

"Its good isn't it…? I'm going to make this smiley face here…" he pointed to the big smiley face next to the door "Yours…"

"How?" he picked up the black marker and drew lines over the drawings red mouth, they looked like stitches… it was imperfectly perfect, she loved the Jokers creativity…

"That's How…" he grinned and turned back to face Chelsea…

"Wow… that's…" her eyes widened. "…_Perfect…"_ the Joker took a bow and laughed…

"Glad you like it, I'm going to go down to the cafeteria, I need breakfast"

"Okay" he left and Chelsea was alone once again…

She sat alone for about half an hour when her cell door creaked open, in the doorway stood doctor crane, Chelsea held her arms so that it looked like the straight jacket was still locked… she quivered and tried to keep herself together…

"Good Morning, Chelsea" he growled… she couldn't help herself, she stood up and hurried to the back of her room… struggling to hold her arms still… "Something wrong?" he chuckled… Dr. Crane took a step towards her, she was being herded.

"You stay away from me" her voice was shaky and high pitched; he laughed at her and took another step. "I won't be responsible for my actions…" she warned as he got closer and closer.

"Pahahaa, What actions? You're all locked together in that jacket… what could you possibly do?" he laughed loudly. Jonathan grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her towards him, one word flashed through her head… _Dead. _She wanted the Joker back. He tightened his grip on her shoulder, _Yay. Another bruise. Great. _He batted her across the back of her head with his free hand and she whimpered in silence, she could do something about this, but she had to keep her arms still, no-one could know, only her, and The Joker. Her Therapist kicked her hard in the shin, it made her fall to the floor, and he aimed another boot to her stomach, he left her in a mangled heap in the corner of her room.

"Messed Up Kid" he chuckled as he locked the cell door, she'd had enough, she couldn't go through this anymore…

She picked up the mirror that J had given her and looked into it to see a tearstained face, Chelsea couldn't bear to see herself, she slammed it back onto the table so hard it smashed. The splinters of glass glittered in the light, she picked up a large piece of it and held it to the light bulb, and ran her finger up the sharp edge, it left a small, bleeding paper cut, _perfect, Brace yourself _. Chelsea ran the sharp piece of mirror slowly across her wrist, she felt the same pain she'd felt years ago, but this time she was doing it herself, her warm blood was running down her arm, and she liked it… _I deserve this… _she changed hands, and did the same, her hands were coloured deep red as she drew a heart in blood on the glass sheet separating her and the Joker, Chelsea licked her fingers and tasted metal… she fell to the floor after a few minutes, and lay, watching the blood trickle down her arms into her lap as she fell unconscious…

J Wandered into his cell after breakfast to find Chelsea in a heap on the floor, bleeding badly, he immediately left his room and tried to enter her cell, but Crane had locked it, he pushed into the door…

"Chelsea?" he shouted through the door to try and wake her up. He couldn't bare waiting for a nurse so he decided he was going to kick the door open, he slammed his foot against the door until the lock was broken and he could enter the cell…

He sat next to her, held her in his arms and rocked her gently… she opened her eyes slightly, "Chelsea, I'm only gonna get you outta here if you promise never to do this again. _Ever._" He whispered in her ear.

"You said be unpredictable, that's what I'm doing…" she mumbled softly.

"I didn't mean _this _unpredictable, don't kill yourself, its like losing the game, but were gonna win aren't we?" he encouraged her to stay awake, but it wasn't working…

"Yeah..." she fell unconscious. The Joker stood up, his jumpsuit was covered in Chelsea's blood, he grabbed her bleeding wrists and dragged her out of the door, like a murderer would a dead body, and took her along the corridor to the nurse's office, he sat her up against the wall and crouched next to her… J checked her pulse, she was still alive, his work was done, he kissed her forehead, smoothed out her hair then knocked on the office's door and quickly retreated to his cell, as he walked he licked his fingers, tasting Chelsea's metallic blood.

The Joker sat awake, wondering if the nurses could save her, he traced the red heart Chelsea had drawn over and over again… all night.

_Okaay! I have no idea if you can get out of a straight jacket by dislocating your arm, so just go along with it xD reviews!_


	7. Escape The Asylum

_Reeevieew! __I think update to fast :/ whadya think? I am completely obsessed with 'for your entertainment' by Adam Lambert :D I love it_

**Chapter Seven- Escape The Asylum**

The next few days were hard for J to handle, he only saw Chelsea about once a day, being took down the corridor past her cell. The caretakers were told to clean Chelsea's cell and fix the lock, they scrubbed away the blood on the floor and went to take away the blood heart.

"Don't wipe it off, she wants it to stay." He warned and the cleaners left, leaving the blood red heart behind them.

The next day Chelsea was put back in her cell, her straight jacket was taken away and she had bandages wrapped around her wrists, there were spots of blood seeping through in places.

"Thank You J." she smiled, as she walked through the doors picking at her bandage.

"For what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead" she watched the floor as she took a seat on the hospital bed.

"Oh, you're welcome…" he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Today's the day" J Winked at Chelsea and she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Good, I'm starting to get sick of being in here, day in, day out…" she moaned.

"Apparently, There's gonna be a new nurse giving us our meds today…" he smiled, probably thinking of a way to scare her off. "That's how we're gonna do it, the nurse is a student, she doesn't know anything about us, I bet she'd be happy to give me her key card" he chuckled.

"Yeah, definitely" she giggled.

"10 minutes till freedom" he warned Chelsea as he picked up his possessions, 3 containers of makeup, two thick permanent markers and a Joker card. Chelsea picked up the clothes that she hid from the nurses and laid them out on her bed, she picked up her makeup bag and placed it on top of the pile of clothes, this was going to be her last day in Arkham, she was going to miss it, but she needed revenge on Doctor Crane…

"What about Crane?" she asked, remembering what he'd said.

"What about him?" he shrugged.

"You said he'd 'pay the price' for attacking me"

"Yeah, he will, wait till I get a hold of a key card" he chuckled.

"Okay" she clapped her hands, excited…

The pair stopped what they were doing as they heard footsteps coming up the hall, Chelsea pulled her blanket over the pile of her belongings and J tried to act normal. She strode into Chelsea's cell, the nurse was very pale, she had long shiny black hair and bright blue eyes, she passed Chelsea's medication to her, she swallowed the pills and watched as she left, J hid behind the wall next to the door and waited. The nurse swung open the door and walked inside, right into the middle of the room, J Shut the door and she turned around quickly, but J was quicker, he clamped a hand over her mouth and held her against the wall, she was terrified of him…

"excuse me…" he used his free hand to examine her id card "…Courtney" he smiled mockingly "I'd like to borrow you're key card" he held out his hand as she took the card out of her pocket and placed it in his palm, J let her head fall away from the glass wall a little, then slammed his hand hard against her neck, she fell to the floor, unconscious… "Time to go…" he grabbed his belongings and left his cell, Chelsea had already grabbed her clothes and was waiting by the door, he opened it and she hurried out, they sprinted to the empty downstairs lounge, Chelsea dropped her bundle of clothes on a chair and tried the window, _damn, _it was locked, and J was nowhere to be seen for a couple of minutes… she shook the lock on the wooden frame…

"Move" J re-appeared, she stepped back immediately.

"where've you been?" The Joker had picked up a small table from the corner of the lounge, he threw it at the window and smashed it, he grabbed Chelsea's hand and dragged her through the window behind him, she didn't have enough time to grab her things, they jumped over fence after fence until they got to a frozen lake, the moat.. they stared at it, wondering what to do, the security guards were after them, J pushed Chelsea into a run as they slipped over the ice, the ice was thick enough to hold both of them, for now. The Joker had sped up and left Chelsea trailing behind, he didn't realise, but the Arkham security guards were closing in on them, but they stopped at the lake, and started shooting, Chelsea could see her breath, she ran as fast as her legs could take her, not fast enough, the security guard aimed a shot for the ice below her, she could feel and hear the frozen water crack beneath her, she stood still… thinking it would help, it didn't, within seconds she was sinking in freezing water, Chelsea had never been able to swim, she was terrified of water since her step-father tried to drown her, she gripped tight on the edges of the cracking ice, it was so cold it hurt her and she couldn't hold on any longer, J kept running, he didn't realise what had happened, he thought she was still behind him, she held on to the sheet of ice and watched as the Joker retreated into the woods, Chelsea had lost all hope, she let go and sunk under the ice…

Jonathan hurried around the asylum trying to get some information on who'd escaped, he walked up the stairs, into the therapy ward, he turned a corner into his section, froze and dropped the wad of papers he was carrying, big red scribbled letters read: _1, 2, Joker's coming for you… _Nurse Courtney was sat, leaning against the wall, her mouth had been painted like J's, she had a Joker card in her hand, and above her in smaller letters was written: _Smile Like There's No Tomorrow… In Case there's No Tomorrow, Paint on a Fake Smile… _it made Dr. Crane shudder, he went to help Courtney and passed an open door, but before he could pick the sleeping girl up, a man dressed in black, wearing a clown mask stood silently behind him, and hit Jonathan over the head with a baseball bat…

"Sweet dreams" the man knocked him unconscious, took the doctor's glasses and crawled out of an open window…

"Where's the girl?" the Joker growled to one of the henchmen as he slapped him across the back of his head.

"She fell through the ice, Boss" the henchman looked guilty as he received another bat from joker's gloved hand, J was happy to be in his normal outfit, his goons had brought his clothes and weapons in the van they brought to pick him up in.

"You're all idiots, goddamnit!" he looked around at the other guys, and put his hand over his face, he gestured to the clearing in the trees, J had reduced his tone to an angry whisper "come on, we gotta go get her, she's got potential, the girls important" the henchmen left through the clearing, the Joker followed them, back to the place he thought he'd left forever, to save Chelsea's life…

They got back to the lake, and started walking over it, one of the henchmen had slipped over on the ice, the Joker was laughing loudly at him, the goon stood up and continued walking…

They walked until they came a few feet away from the crack in the ice, only one of them could go over to the hole, the ice was thinned, J let out a frustrated sigh as he took off his trench coat and waistcoat and handed them to the henchman nearest him, he stepped over to the crack and rolled up his sleeves, he took a one more step into the water and disappeared, the water was freezing cold, he swam down into the ice cold water to find Chelsea, she was unconscious, and J was gasping for air, he quickly grabbed her hand and swam back up to the surface of the water, the Joker lifted her onto the ice, and pulled himself up…

J picked up the freezing girl and carried her into the woods to find the van…

_Thank You To Courtniey Richardson, For Her Amazing Quote :D _


	8. Nice One, Genius

_Hey! Umm… I'm rating this chapter M for Drugs & Alcohol __use; I think I'm getting the Joker's character wrong… help me out? Tips, etc. reaaaally appreciated! :D_

**Chapter Eight- Nice One, Genius.**

Chelsea and J were soaking wet, they wandered the woods trying to find the clearing where the goon's parked the van, they walked for miles…

"David, Where did you park the van, hmm?" the Joker growled to one of the henchmen…

"Somewhere around here, Boss" David mumbled…

"Better be" J Laughed, the group kept walking… until The Joker noticed Chelsea was shivering, he took off his bright purple trench coat, and put it around Chelsea's shoulders, she held it closed as they walked a few more miles, her shivering had stopped.

"Okay… Were definitely lost…" Chelsea moaned as she dragged her legs fast enough to keep up with J…

"agreed" they'd lost the van… _great._

They group stood around talking for a few minutes, until David came back from wherever he'd been…

"Hey boss, I found the van" he smiled.

"good" they followed David over to the small clearing in the forest, in the middle of the space was a black van, Two henchmen took the front seats and the rest of the henchmen opened the back doors and got in, J and Chelsea were the last ones to enter the van, he held the door open for Chelsea, inside the van were benches at both sides, all the henchmen were squashed on one side, She walked in and waited for J to shut the van doors, she sat down on the bench opposite the henchmen and J sat next to her.

J kicked an ice-box out from under the chair and opened it; it was full of bottles of beer and wine. The Joker took out a bottle of beer and passed the henchmen a bottle each, he picked a bottle of wine out of the box and dropped it in Chelsea's lap, she looked at him, confused.

"It's our first night of freedom, live a little" he chuckled and took a drink from his bottle, Chelsea opened the bottle of wine and took a sip, she had missed the taste of alcohol, she smiled and drank more "There…" he smiled and patted her on the back…

It was a very long van ride, Chelsea got through two bottles of wine on the way to their destination. J was talking with the group when the van pulled to a stop, One of the henchmen pulled out a container filled with small white pills, he took one out, swallowed it with a drink of beer, and passed the box around, everyone in the van had one, and so did Chelsea, she stumbled out of the van carrying a half empty bottle of wine, she had no idea where she was supposed to be going, so she just twirled around in circles until one of the henchmen put a hand on her shoulder and guided her into the dark warehouse, she wandered in, and looked into the pitch black, the lights flickered on, the warehouse had been done out and it looked like a normal house, just bigger, J put the stereo on, and turned up the volume…

_[8] __All the crazy shit I did tonight,  
Those will be the best memories.  
I just wanna let it go for the night,  
That would be the best therapy for me [8]_

The party moved upstairs, music blared and Chelsea loved it, she drank as many bottles of wine she could get a hold of, she talked to all of the henchmen, even though she could barely speak a whole sentence. J was in the corner of the room, Chelsea wandered over and sat next to him, she tapped his shoulder and he turned to see her.

"Do….y… havea...sharpie on yhu?" she giggled, J wet his lips…

"no…whyyy?" he mumbled, he couldn't talk much either.

"thaa davyd guuys ashleep over der" she pointed to the floor, David was passed out, they partied for another few hours, singing over the music and play-wrestling each other to the floor, Chelsea had been accidently smashing bottles and dancing on the poker table for most of the night.

Chelsea looked around and tried to step down from the table, until she felt hands around her waist, within seconds she was on the Jokers shoulders, he was dancing around with her… she could touch the lights hanging from the ceiling with the tips of her fingers.

"Hey bossh, we need more booze!…" one of the henchmen shouted to J over the music.

"I'll get it!" he waltzed out of the room, with Chelsea on his shoulders and ducked under the doorframe, which led directly down stairs, he went outside to the van and picked up the icebox, J carried it up the stairs, but forgot to duck at the doorframe, the blow to Chelsea's head knocked her out, she fell from J's shoulders and tumbled down the staircase, the Joker was too out of it, he didn't realise the pressure that was no longer there around his neck, he put down the box of drink, the henchmen crowded round it…

"wheres Chelsea?" Jake asked, at least he remembered there was a girl on his bosses shoulders last time he'd saw him…

"Who?" J shrugged

"Chelsea! She was on you're shoulders before you went downstairs…" he shouted over the music…

"hmm…" he picked up a bottle of beer, "dunno, do you know where my switchblade is?"

"I think it's in you're room…" he took a drink of his beer…

Everyone was having a good time… they'd completely forgotten Chelsea, instead, they passed ecstasy around and drunk until they were sick… Chelsea lay at the bottom of the staircase, unconscious, for the rest of the party.


	9. The Warehouse

_I__ have had a very boring week; I only have two more days until I'm off for 3 weeks, which typically means a whole load more chapters._

**Chapter Nine- The Warehouse**

Chelsea woke up on a cold wooden floor, with a massive hangover, she had no idea where she was or how she got there, all she knew was that she was no longer in Arkham. She looked around, to find she was at the bottom of a staircase, there was an empty bottle of wine next to where she had been sleeping, and she was still wearing her damp jumpsuit, the whole place was silent, and she couldn't see anyone around, her foot had been bleeding, it was starting to heal over, she pulled her aching body up by the banister and limped up the stairs, there was glass in her foot, she could feel it. She entered the room on her left to see the Joker, slouched on an armchair, asleep, with a bottle of beer in his hand, and about half a dozen henchmen asleep in random places on the floor, there was a large mirror at the other side of the room, she tiptoed over to it, stepping over beer bottles, smashed glass, and passed out henchmen. Chelsea looked at herself in the mirror, she was a mess, bloodshot eyes, messy hair, dark circles, and bruises, she was wearing metal black rimmed glasses on top of her head, and Chelsea was almost certain they were Dr. Crane's. _What the hell happened last night?_ J's purple coat was stained with blood, and there were spots of blood on the poker table…

A few minutes later the sun began to rise, Chelsea had explored the whole warehouse, except one room, she nudged open the door, inside the room was a bed, a desk, and a floor lamp, She stepped forward and looked around, there was writing on the walls, like the smiley faces J drew in his cell at Arkham, newspaper cut outs and circled maps almost wallpapered the entire room, she took another step forward and jerked back as she was grabbed by the back of her collar, she slammed into the doorframe and was held to it by her neck…

"This…" he gestured around the room, "This is my room… No-one's allowed in here… except me…" he chuckled, "Property of Joker… got that?" she nodded as J guided her out of his room by her shoulder.

"What happened last night?" she wondered why she'd woken up at the bottom of the stairs. "Did I fall down the stairs?"

He laughed, "A lot happened last night… we escaped, you nearly drowned, we got lost, we got drunk, we got high, but yeah, that's the official story, I don't really know… I think you fell, but we weren't really paying attention to anything apart from booze and music" he counted the events on his fingers.

"Oh, wow, that's a lot to do in one night…" she giggled, her head was still spinning.

"by the way, I won the wrestling match we had, you really suck at fighting…" he yawned, Chelsea was dragged into a white room which reminded her of her cell, but this one contained pine furniture instead of white metal, obviously a spare henchmen's bedroom, the room had a wardrobe, a bedside table, a double bed and a matching desk, it lead into a en suite bathroom, "this is going to be you're bedroom from now on" he smiled, and pointed to Chelsea's bleeding foot, "lemme stitch that up…" she sat down on the bed and J joined her, he lifted her foot onto his knee and started sewing the gash on her foot closed.

"What's with the bloodstains everywhere?" she raised an eyebrow.

"you decided to dance on the tables" he chuckled.

"So, what about you're coat? Did I kick you or something? Or did I use you as the table…" she giggled

"Nope, I gave you a piggyback on my shoulders" he snapped the thread with his teeth and put down the needle. J took out his wallet and handed Chelsea a thick wad of cash, "here, you need to go buy some new clothes 'n stuff for you're room, you're gonna need a toothbrush" he cracked his neck and stood up.

"Bright orange Arkham asylum uniform, real subtle, I can't go out wearing this" she pouted; J took off his coat and dropped it in her lap.

"Wear that then, the colours clash, but it doesn't really matter, at least it hides your patient number…" he smiled.

"Thanks J" Chelsea beamed, "uhh, where's you're nearest wall-mart?" she laughed.

"There's a wall-mart down the road, I'll get some of the guys to take ya in the car, mind, they might still be a little tipsy, so I would put you're seatbelt on…"

"Okay" J left her in the room, she got up and put on the Joker's purple, bloodstained trench coat, it was massive on her, but it would have to do for now.

Jake and Tom were the only ones awake, so they were ordered to take her to the store, they sat in the front, and Chelsea sat in the back, she tried to memorize where she'd been so she didn't get lost, they dropped her outside the store, gave her a handgun and left, the weather was awful, it was raining heavily, she hurried into the store and went straight for the clothing isle, she spent hours trying everything on, by the end of her spree she had enough clothes to fill her wardrobe till it overflowed, she then headed to the home isle, she bought cushions, a table lamp, an alarm clock, and a thick animal fur throw, she went and bought hair conditioner, a toothbrush, hair extensions, and makeup, etc. Chelsea went to the tills to pay for her items, and stood outside in the pouring rain, remembering where she'd been driven from, and followed in that direction…

Chelsea froze, across the road from her was a wanted poster, it read, 'Wanted By Gotham City Police Dept, Miss Asphyxiated, Said To Be Working With The Joker, She Is Considered Armed And Extremely Dangerous, If Spotted Call 911 Immediately' "crap" Chelsea mumbled to herself as she hurried along the side of the road, into the warehouse, she dropped her bags in her room and entered the living room, "J?" she looked around, there was no-one in the warehouse, it echoed, "damn" she moaned, and went back upstairs to unpack her things, she changed into one of her new outfits, threw away the Arkham jumpsuit, and hid the handgun in the drawer of the bedside table, she hung J's coat on her door and put her cushions and throw on her bed, placed the table lamp and alarm clock on her bedside table and left the room, she went downstairs to watch the news on TV.

"Knock, Knock" J laughed as he entered the room followed by about six henchmen, "New clothes… Nice, but where's my coat?" he raised an eyebrow, confused.

"It's hanging on the door in my bedroom, uhm, there's a wanted poster for me outside you know" she frowned as he reappeared in the doorway, wearing his coat.

"Yeah, I saw that" he chuckled

"Where've you been?" she tilted her head.

"Heh, I've been making sure some people know I'm back"

"Oh"

"Did you get any costume clothes?"

"no, why?"

J sighed, "We're doing something special tonight, ya need a costume…" he walked into the room and sat next to her.

"Oh, should I go back to the store? What are we doing?"

"Yeah, ya should, it's a surprise" he laughed

"what sort of 'Costume'?"

"just… a costume" he stood up and walked to the staircase, "hey! Joe? Chels' needs a lift back to the store!" he shouted down the stairs, Chelsea stood up and went to stand beside him.

"Kay, Boss"

"There…" he smoothed out Chelsea's hair.

"Thanks J, for everything…" she beamed.

"Uh… you're welcome" Chelsea wrapped her arms around him… the hug only lasted a few seconds until she was pushed away. "You'd better go get you're costume…" he laughed.

Chelsea tiptoed down the stairs and over heard David and Joe talking…

"The boss is treating her like a daughter…dontcha think?" Joe snorted

"Yeah, its weird, he hasn't acted like that around anyone… _ever…_ Not even when Harley was here" David laughed.

There laughter stopped when they noticed Chelsea in the doorway.

"Are we going or what?" she snapped.

The car ride was short, Chelsea scanned the clothing rails for something unusual, she'd picked up black leather gloves, black leather knee-high boots, a top-hat, and a long black trench coat, like J's. She came across a dress, it was pink and black zebra print, Chelsea loved it, she took it from the rail and handed it to the henchmen, she'd gotten David and Joe to carry her stuff as punishment for talking about her and J.

"Here ya go, Joey" she giggled, she was enjoying this. Chelsea went to the costume jewellery isle, and picked up a necklace with a fake-diamond encrusted key hanging from it, she decided to carry it herself.

They went to the tills and she paid with the cash she had left, it came to $85, she still had money left.

"Honey, I'm Home" she sung playfully, giggling as she hurried into the living room on her toes. Joey was dragging her bags up the stairs into her room.

"whadya get?" he was watching baseball on the TV.

"Joey's carrying my stuff upstairs, it's a surprise" she giggled, she was in a good mood.

"well… go get changed into you're costume, we're leaving soon" he ordered as she left the room and got changed… a few minutes passed. "Hey Chelsea! Hurry up we're leaving" J shouted from outside. She placed the top-hat on her head, grabbed the handgun and hurried downstairs, outside and into the van. "nice costume" J laughed

"thanks" she blushed through her face powder. "where exactly are we going?"

"ya know how I told you we were gonna get back at Crane?" he grinned. "you're gonna get revenge tonight" he patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

"this is gonna be fun" she laughed…


	10. Revenge

_Tenth chapter already?!?__ LADY GAGA – POKER FACE & ADAM LAMBERT – FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT :D they're amazing for this scene ;] _

**Chapter Ten- Revenge**

Chelsea wondered where they were going, she was excited, thinking of a way to kill Crane, or badly mutate him. She giggled to herself whenever she thought of a good idea, they talked about what was planned to happen for about half an hour, until the Joker handed Chelsea Dr. Crane's glasses out of a large blue messenger bag he had slung over his shoulder, she took them from him and put them on her hat, he took out a small container of liquid eyeliner, "Hey, Jake, pull in somewhere" the van pulled to a stop and J drew the club back on her face, she smiled, Chelsea had thought of the best idea yet, and the Joker had inspired it. The van started to move again.

"I have an idea" she beamed

"what?"

"Can I carve a club into his face, like mine but scarred?" she giggled, Chelsea loved being out of Arkham.

"good idea" J wet his lips. "we're almost there" he took out a pile of stacked clown masks from his bag, he gave each of the henchmen a mask and kept one for himself. "Your gonna be The Ringleader of tonight's show" he laughed as he put on his mask. Chelsea had butterflies in her stomach, she wanted him to suffer.

Jake stopped the van and stepped out, David opened the van doors and suddenly Chelsea was surrounded by clowns. They were in a neighbourhood Chelsea had never been before, they walked along the path and up to the door of a house, J knocked on it and waited for an answer, as soon as the door opened it was set to shut again, but the henchmen charged through it, knocking Jonathan unconscious, two clowns lifted the doctor onto a chair and J put him in a streight jacket, they tied his feet to the chair and waited patiently for him to come around. "Hey, wait outside the room until he wakes up" J chuckled as Chelsea left the room… she paced back and forth in Dr. Crane's kitchen until she was summoned by one of the clowns, the henchmen and J surrounded him, the circle opened out when they heard the clacking of Chelsea's high heeled boots on the hard wood floor, One of the henchmen was filming her show on a video camera.

"Nice to see you again, Doctor…" she laughed.

"Chelsea?" he opened his eyes wide and looked around the circle of men.

"I've Missed You… I still have you're bruises, do you want them back?" she grinned wildly, Chelsea stepped forward and punched him in the jaw.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" he spluttered. As she leaned forward and grabbed his jaw.

"I'm here… because you need to be taught a… lesson" Dr. Crane smashed his head against hers, she fell to the floor in peals of laughter. Chelsea was pulled up by two of the henchmen.

"Thank you, boys" she purred. J had his hands around Crane's neck, "J!" he turned around as she tapped him on the shoulder, his hands didn't release the doctors throat. "My turn" she smiled, trying to put on the best show she could. The Joker released crane's neck and took off his mask, he stepped back into the circle of clowns, he was the only clown one not wearing a mask.

Chelsea took the doctors glasses off her hat and placed them back on Crane's nose, and with another blow to his face, his glasses were broken into pieces.

"Help Me!" he shouted, trying to get someones attention from outside.

"Jonny… Jonny… Jonny" she laughed "You really think someones gonna help you?" she turned to one of the henchmen, "do you have a scalpel on you?" she held out her hand waiting for a weapon, J placed his switchblade in the palm of her hand.

"this ok?" he smiled

"Perfect" she laughed, and flicked it open, Chelsea turned to Jonathan "Hold still" she grabbed his jaw and carved a club into his face, below his eye, he was screaming in pain.

"Stop, Please!" he winced in pain.

"No thanks, I'm having fun" she giggled, and stepped back to look at her masterpiece, the blade was covered in blood, she licked it clean, then turned to wink at the camera, and started again, she carved a love heart into his neck, and a smiley face on his shoulder... after about 10 minutes J handed her a spray bottle. "I'd like you all to put on you're protective masks now" she held a mask over her nose and mouth, it had black scull and crossbones on it, she turned in a full circle to check everyone had there masks on and sprayed Jonathan in the face, he coughed and spluttered, after a few minutes he was roaring with laugher, "Tsk, I would have thought you'd been immune to smilex, since it is_ you're_ creation" she mumbled through her mask. Jonathan was laughing uncontrollably, Chelsea picked up a baseball bat and smacked him hard over the head with it, he was dead. "That was starting to get incredibly annoying" she snapped. "Lets go, gentlemen" she sung as she bowed to the camera. The clown stopped filming and handed the video camera to J, he took out the tape and put it on a table near him, they left the dead body with a grotesque strychnine smile across his face. Chelsea stood outside of the house and dialled 911, "Hello…" she grinned "Why yes, I think there is an emergency…… you know my name…… yes, you do, I'm second on the list of Gotham's Most Wanted Criminals…… that's the one… I've just killed my therapist, come find me" she hung up and dropped Jonathan's cell phone on the sidewalk. Chelsea jumped into the van and closed the doors as it drove away…

"Good Job, Chels" J patted her on the shoulder, she'd put on a good show.

"Thank you" she took of her hat, put it down beside her and smoothed out her hair.

"You're cut out for this job, ya know, I'm proud of ya" he grinned. _The Joker, proud of something other than his own work? impossible._

she smiled "Did he really create Smilex for you?"

"He created it by accident, I had to take it off his hands" he chuckled "the poison was just so… fascinating, I mean, what's more interesting than a chemical that makes someone laugh themselves to death?"

"Nothing, Smilex is awesome" she laughed

They pulled up to the warehouse and opened the van doors, The hours flew by… it was 2am, most of the henchmen were asleep and the Joker was teaching Chelsea how to play poker… it took ages before she got the hang of it.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired" she yawned and stood up.

"goodnight"

"night" she left the room and entered her bedroom, put her pyjamas on and went to sleep…


	11. Who Said Anything About A Plan?

_Hey! Happy Crane's dead? You should be, or I'm gonna go all Smilex or your butt :P_

_This chapters mostly filler :__P this has OFFICIALLY been the hardest (to write), most boring, chapter I've ever written… I love the, 'This Is Our City' speech though xD I'm wondering, if you picture every scene in you're head, is it in cartoon or real-life? :P_

-Why So Serious?-

**Chapter Eleven- ****Who Said Anything About A Plan?**

Chelsea woke up to the sound of people shouting; she staggered out of the room and entered the living room, "You're supposed to be making sure nobody finds her!" J was shouting at Paul.

"What's going on?" she yawned. "You guys woke me up"

"We're having a…friendly debate" J grinned and walked away from the argument; he switched on the TV and flicked channels to the news channel, he sat down in his armchair, eyes glued to the screen, Chelsea went and sat next to him, she freaked out when she heard the words: "The Joker and Miss Asphyxiated have escaped from Arkham Asylum, they have already murdered a therapist from the asylum, Dr. Jonathan Crane, the video you're going to view may be disturbing" the video that one of the henchmen taped played on the TV, and she couldn't look away, she was happy the authorities had found it, the reporter cut it off right before Chelsea had sprayed Smilex in Crane's face.

"Whoa…" she finally said after minutes of silence.

"I'm glad I left that tape at the crime scene, it looks real good on the screen" he chuckled

"Hey… I'm gunna go get changed, we doin' anything today?" she stood up and started to leave the room.

"Nope, we're planning, you should be there" it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

"Okay, what time?"

"hmm… bout ten minutes…" Chelsea left the room and went to get changed.

She walked downstairs into the room Chelsea had barely been in, it contained only a large table and about 8 chairs. "Hey" she smiled as she entered the room already full of henchmen, she sat down in one of the two chairs that were still empty…

J appeared in the doorway; he walked over to his seat, and sat down.

"Well then…" he was grinning at Chelsea, "how are we gonna do this?"

"do what?" no-one had told Chelsea anything.

"Chelsea, Chelsea… Chelsea" he chuckled, "we're going to blow up Gotham High School"

Chelsea had a feeling she knew what he was going to say next. "in order to do that… _you're_ gonna have to place the explosives around the school, so I'm sending you there… don't worry, you won't miss the fireworks" Chelsea scowled.

"Objection" she raised her hand playfully. "I've never been to high school… How long for?"

"About two days" he drummed his fingers on Chelsea's shoulder. "Starting tomorrow" he laughed. He lifted his blue shoulder-bag onto the table and opened it, it was full of explosives.

"Tomorrow?!" she widened her eyes.

"yup"

"but…but I haven't even psyched myself up yet"

"you didn't need psyching up when you killed Crane" he winked. She growled and sunk down into her chair. "I win" he laughed.

"so… what should I take with me?" she finally agreed to the plan J had chosen.

"Uhh… a gun, this bag, your top-hat, and a pen" he counted the items on his fingers. "you should wear your costume too, but fasten you're coat up"

"Why are we doing this?" she moaned

"To create chaos… Ya see, in the beginning, all was chaos, and from chaos was born Gaiea, she became the mother of life... When I create chaos, I return to that. I create that which created life. I become more than God" he beamed, proud of himself.

"what a mouthful" she rolled her eyes

Chelsea left the room to go watch TV upstairs… surprisingly, J hadn't stopped her.

She watched Gotham City News for about 20minutes until J showed up. The newsreader had been talking a bunch of lawyers: "In other news, the new District Attorney of Gotham has been elected today… the winner of the election was Martin Jones, the 26 year old stated, 'With The Batman gone, He will do his best to keep the criminals of Gotham under control, alone"

"That'll happen" J's voice echoed behind her, she got a shock and turned around quickly… "every D.A ends up a criminal themselves, Harvey Dent for instance, Gotham's white knight, brought down to our level with only a few barrels of gasoline" he laughed, Harvey Dent was the showcase item of the Joker's manipulating skills.

"_Our _level?" she thought to herself… Insult or figure of speech?

"Yes Chels, Our level, ya see…" he sat down next to her… "First we have the rich, classy higher-ups, and then we have the mob, then the suburban families, the homeless, then us. The freaks of Gotham, the ringleader's of this whoooole system, this is our city" he stood up and gestured Chelsea to follow him.

J had took Chelsea to the roof of the warehouse, they stood at the edge of the roof and watched over Gotham.

"I didn't realise Gotham was so big… I feel puny" she giggled.

"Urmm… I think that's the school over there…" he pointed to his right.

"Eww… it looks just like Arkham" she mumbled

"Heh, it does doesn't it?" he chuckled

"Yeah" she smiled.

They stood and watched the cars pass by for an hour, they chatted, and shared silence…

"its freezing, I'm still in my Pyjamas, I'm gonna go downstairs" she shivered.

"I might join you" they left the rooftop and went downstairs, the henchmen were playing poker in the corner of the room, Chelsea sat down in front of the TV and watched whatever was on, The News… again, J had joined the poker game. A hour passed, Chelsea was being called.

"Chelsea's gotten better at poker, she beat me yesterday, didn't ya Chels'?" J called her over.

"Yeah, I bet you let me win though" she giggled as she walked over to the table.

"Nope" J and Chelsea were facing eachother from the opposite sides of the table.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yup, I didn't let you win, Chels, You only beat me cuz you learned from the best" he chuckled

"Oh" she grinned to herself, _I've just beaten the Joker. Whoa, somebody give me a medal _

"Lets see how you play…" Alex laughed.

"Bring it" Chelsea giggled.

The game had started…

Chelsea beat Alex, Paul, Joe and The Joker, all in one night. She fell asleep, leaning her head on the poker table…


	12. Chelsea Grin

_Heaay (: I've waited sooooo long to start this chapter :D There's a playlist on my fanfics facebook page, I haven't updated it, but I've put a few more songs on it xD__ Britney Spears – Mannequin __ I like this song, I like it (remember that from somewhere?) REVIEW! :D_

_Just to clear things up: a Chelsea Grin is the torture method the Joker endured to get his scars, it's also known as a Glasgow Smile. :D_

-We Are Tonight's Entertainment-

**Chapter Twelve- Chelsea Grin**

Chelsea had been to school yesterday, it was time to place the explosives.

"Chelsea! Wake up!" Someone was shouting from downstairs "You're gonna miss school" she lifted her head out of her pillow, and grabbed her alarm clock, it was 6:30, "Crap" she hissed to herself as she threw down the clock, Chelsea jumped out of bed and rushed to get changed into her costume… _Today's the day… _She smiled as she picked up the blue messenger bag J had left for her, it was heavy, but she figured it'd get lighter once she'd carried it around for a while.

"Good Morning Chels" J smiled at her from the doorway of her bedroom.

"Mornin'" she was putting on makeup in the mirror, "Today's The Day" she giggled as she flicked on some mascara.

"Yup" J was drumming his fingers on the wooden doorframe, "You've got 2 Hours until I press the detonator"

"That's it? I don't think I'll have enough time…" J walked up to her and held her face in his hands.

"You'll be fine… don't put yourself down" he smiled at her and she smiled back, he released his grip and left the room, "5 Minutes then you gotta go"

Chelsea finished applying her makeup and went downstairs; Joe and Alex were waiting to take her to school in the car.

"What about the van?" Chelsea tilted her head.

"We need something subtle, we're picking you up in the van" They stood up, ready to go. The school wasn't far away from the warehouse, but it was much quicker to get there by car, she watched out the window as they pulled up to the school, her second and final day at Gotham City High School was beginning.

Chelsea climbed over the school gates and into reception, she was an hour early and had bags of time, she'd stole the keycard from behind the reception desk and opened the classroom doors, Chelsea hid a bomb in each of the rooms, in cupboards, under desks, inside the roof panels, or in a drawer somewhere, she'd went through all of the rooms except one, her tutor room, she opened the door to her classroom and took a seat at the front, J's bag was nearly empty, all it carried was her top-hat, her bright orange custom handgun, her protective mask and a bottle of smilex.

Chelsea spied out of the window to find that school had started, the students were walking through the gates, she checked her watch, half an hour to go…

The door creaked open and the classroom filled with students, they were chatting to eachother in groups as the teacher walked in…

"Okay Kids, we've got a maths test next week, so we'll be revising algebra… take out you're pens please" the teacher was a blonde man, he was tall, and was wearing a white shirt and purple tie. _J Would love that tie. _Chelsea laughed to herself, as he got one of the students to hand out textbooks, "Turn to page 143 and answer questions 5, 6, 9, and 12"

Chelsea worked from the book and got up to question 6, she pulled up her sleeve and checked her watch… she had one minute to go, she sunk into her chair and held her hands over her ears…

She shook as the ground below her moved, then silence… Chelsea took her hands away and hurled the bag onto the desk, she slowly unbuttoned her coat, all around her was chaos, her classmates were in shock. She unzipped the bag and placed her top-hat on her head, picked her handgun up and took a shot at the window, it smashed, and she stood up, strutted over to the shattered glass and stepped onto the windowsill… the occupants of the classroom were staring in disbelief…

"Well my friends… I bid you, farewell" Chelsea winked and stepped backwards out of the window, and ran, forced herself to scale high fence, She saw the van, J had the doors open ready for her, but she ran straight past him… as fast as her legs could take her, she couldn't think, she wanted out.

"Chelsea?!?" he leaned out of the van to watch her run… "What is she doing?!?" he growled, "Start the van, Catch up to her" the van pulled away from the school and chased Chelsea across the street, J took off his coat and pulled up his sleeves, he opened the back doors of the moving van and jumped out, she'd turned a corner into an ally, there was no room for a van, He sprinted after her, he was faster than Chelsea, and got near her fairly quickly, J wrapped his arms around her and held her still, Chelsea was kicking her legs and clawing at his arms as he carried her back to the van. He sat her down as the van was starting to move, "What's wrong with you?" he snapped, wiping the blood away from the fresh scratch marks on his arms.

"I…I… I messed up" she mumbled.

"How?" he growled.

"I didn't put a bomb in my classroom, they're still alive" she sobbed, J sighed and put his arm around her, Chelsea cried into his shoulder.

"Jake, go back to the school, no witnesses" he ran his fingers through Chelsea's hair, "its okay, Chels', were gonna go fix this…" hearing the sound of his voice comforted her… as long as she was with J, she was safe.

They pulled back up to the destroyed building and entered through the window Chelsea had smashed… most of the kids were crouched under desks, rocking back and forth or crying…

"Good Morning" J laughed. It was a small class, the henchmen took the students into the assembly hall of the school while the Joker killed the teacher, Chelsea's arm linked J's as they walked to the hall, she was shaking. "Hey, calm down, it's fixed" J comforted her, as she leaned on him and entered the almost empty hall. The Joker released his arm and walked onto the stage, Chelsea followed him.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here, hmm?" his voice echoed the room… "You're all here because we can't leave any witnesses… but I'm gonna keep you guys busy while my Princess of Suffocation here…" He pointed to Chelsea, she blushed. "Goes looking for more survivors…" Chelsea knew what he wanted; she left the room and walked the corridors, searching for any living person, she popped her head in the first door on the left…

"Hello?" no answer… empty… next room, the same silence, and the next, and the next…

She came to the end of the corridor, the fire exit doors were still intact, she swung them open and laughed wildly…

"Sounds like she's having fun" he chuckled, her insane, wild laughs echoed the whole destroyed school…

Chelsea skipped up the broken staircase and danced along the science corridor, no survivors, she passed an open door, and was dragged in, a hand clamped over her mouth as she was took back down the stairs and out of the school, she was kicking her legs, trying to free herself from the mans strong grip, she was thrown into the boot of a car, and hit over the head with a bat, Chelsea was out cold… being driven away from J.

"It's been a while, Where's Chelsea?" J whispered to Alex, Alex was out of breath, he'd ran back to his boss

"She's gone, Boss, there was a phone number written on the walls, I wrote it down… here" Alex passed the Joker a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers written on it, and a cell phone.

"Thanks Al" J put the items in his coat pocket and picked up a machine gun, he shot the hostages dead, and took the cell and paper back out of his pocket…

"Hello?" J could hear Chelsea's screams in the background.

"Where's the girl, hmm?"

"Oh… it's you"

"Where's the kid, Maroni?" J snapped

"She's safe" He laughed "We were just about to make you're Little Chelsea, Grin"

"Bad pun, you're not all that funny ya know…"

"You care about this kid, huh?"

"Nope, do it, carve her face, video it and send me the recording, should be fun to watch…" J laughed down the phone.

"J! I Can't Believe You Just Saaaid That! I HATE YOU!" Chelsea screamed.

"Smooth Move, Clown," Maroni laughed down the phone, "Who she gonna trust now?"

"Good luck with trying to get her to shut up" J chuckled.

"I think a baseball bat should do the trick…" the Joker heard a clack and the screaming stopped.

"So, where is she?"

"We'll tell you where she is, just be patient…" the phone hung up and J punched the wall in anger.

"Goddamnit!" he shouted as he gestured the henchmen to get back to the van.

The ride home was long and almost unbearable; J sat in his armchair and sulked.

"Where's Chelsea? Boss?" Joe asked, he was one of the henchmen closest to her, one of her best friends.

J let out a frustrated sigh and ignored the question, Joe realised what he meant and left him alone, The Joker fell asleep on the armchair, his last thoughts were of Chelsea…

_Whooaaaa! :] Like it? I wrote it in…. about 5 hours of non stop writing (my hands are gonna drop off)_


	13. Missing

_Monday 5th__ April 2010 – I never want to see another piece of chocolate in my life, I'm ill, so thank me for writing this up, ("Thank You Abbie") :D _

_Death Cab For Cutie – Meet Me On The Equinox__ & Muse – Undisclosed Desires, or any of the songs from The Dark Knight Original Soundtrack (We are Tonight's entertainment would probably be best) :]_

-And I Thought My Jokes Were Bad-

**Chapter Thirteen – Missing**

J opened his eyes to find that he'd fallen asleep in his armchair, to another bad day; he woke up to reality, and hated every second of it. The Joker stood up and stumbled over to the coffee machine in the kitchen, he brewed himself a cup of black coffee, picked up Alex's cell phone and called Salvatore Maroni…

"Hello?"

"Listen Maroni" J Hissed

"Ah, Joker-man… How are you?" Salvatore laughed.

"Hmm… I'm going to ignore that"

"Well, what did you call me for?"

"I think I've been patient enough… where's the kid?" he growled

"Oh, her… she's hanging in Gotham shipyards, if you're gonna go be the hero for once, you'd better be quick, I don't reckon she's got much time left" J hung up and slammed down the phone.

"Hey! Get down here; we're going to the shipyards!" He shouted up the staircase as he put on his coat and tied his shoelaces, the henchmen hurried down the stairs and opened the van doors, J followed them as the van began to move, he'd dragged a bag of weapons into the vehicle and opened it, J picked out Chelsea's orange handgun and loaded it up, "you're all gonna need a gun… I don't know whether this is a trap or not, but we need Chelsea back, at all costs" the henchmen picked out a gun each and held them close to there chests as they drove to the shipyards.

Chelsea woke up and started screaming, she was dangling from her right leg from one of the cranes in the dock. She tried her best to hold her dress still, her gun and top-hat were gone, "HELP ME!" Chelsea screamed, but there was no-one there to help her… she swung back and forth in the wind, she was so high up it terrified her whenever she moved… _This is it… I am now officially dead, well, I might as well be dead. I want J… no, he wanted them to scar me, he doesn't care… fine, I want Joe and the rest of the guys… Oh who am I kidding? I want J. _Chelsea's tears fell to the ground below her, she could feel the blood rushing to her head and it made her drowsy… she struggled to stay awake, but managed by slapping herself in the face everytime her eyes began to close. Chelsea had never seen the van at a birds eye view so she wouldn't be able to recognise it, "Oh, Chelsea, what have you got yourself into?" she mumbled to herself as the wind spun her in circles. She closed her eyes and listened to Gotham: police sirens, shouting, screaming, gun fire and the sound of car engines revving, this was Gotham, the Joker's chaotic city, Chelsea felt the rope coming undone, she started a mental countdown for how long it would take for the rope to break, she wiped away her tears, and stared in confusion at her hand, black and white makeup was smeared across it, she lightly traced a smile across her face with the tips of her fingers, they were coloured red, _Very funny, dress me up as J why doncha? _ Chelsea wondered if Maroni had told J where she was, she didn't care anymore. There was no-one around, the shipyard was completely deserted…

A car pulled into the yard and parked behind a garage, the car doors opened and two men got out, they were carrying guns, they leaned against the garage and spied around the corner every few minutes, Chelsea shouted down to them, as loud as she could, they left the side of the garage and looked up, they laughed and waved at her, she frowned and continued to swing back and forth… the men stood around for about 10 minutes until another car drove in, it was a bigger car, almost like a van, Chelsea prayed it was J and the guys… she closed her eyes and mumbled her wishes to herself, the doors of the vehicle flung open and a group of figures got out.

"HELP ME!" Chelsea screamed down to the group of men, they looked up, The Joker, David, Joe, Alex, Paul, and Jake, her prayers had been answered, they were shocked… men in black suits were slowly surrounding the group, she was the only one to see it.

"J! RUUUN!" She screamed to them but it was too late, they had her guys completely surrounded, all she could do was wait, one of them shot at J, he missed and the Joker aimed a successful shot at the guys head, another guy shot J in the arm, J was in peals of laughter as his henchmen attempted to take out Maroni's goons, _War._ The henchmen had shot almost all of Maroni's men, there was only one left, the Joker pulled out Chelsea's Bright 'Arkham' Orange hand gun and shot him in the head, they were the only ones at the shipyard.

"Hey Chelseaa!" J laughed, he clutched his bleeding arm. "Nice Makeup!" he gestured to the henchmen with Chelsea's gun "go get Chelsea down" they staggered over to the bottom of the crane, and began their climb, David was afraid of heights, but figured telling his boss would only ensure his climb. They climbed up one after another; Jake was a confident hiker so he wanted to go first, then Paul, Then David, Joe and Alex.

Jake was cocky and decided to rush to the top of the crane, he left the group and scaled the metal frame himself, he reached the top in no-time, but stood and stared in horror, this place was a shooting gallery…

Two cars zoomed in through the entrance and nearly knocked over J, the car doors opened and the men stepped out, the shooting began, bullets clanged off the metal crane as the henchmen started to clamber down, but the Joker was waiting for them at the bottom of the crane, holding a gun, making them climb back up…

"Nope, Go save the princess…" he chuckled as the henchmen made their way back up the crane. The shooting started again, Jake had stayed at the top, he balanced himself and edged along the thin metal bar to reach Chelsea, he got down on his knees and reached out to her.

"Can you reach?" as he spoke his words, another bullet was fired from Maroni's machine gun, it was aimed straight for Jake's arm, but he jerked back and the bullet embedded itself inside Chelsea's leg, she screamed in pain…

"You asshole! Get me down!" she shouted to Jake as he grabbed her ankle and untied the rope, he pulled her up by her leg and held her in his arms, he slowly climbed down the metal bars and took her to his boss, the Joker was next to the van, well away from the bottom of the crane, Chelsea wriggled from Jake's grip, limped back over to the crane and froze, all of a sudden she couldn't feel the pain of her bleeding leg, she could only feel intense heartache… lying in a mangled heap, was David, he was in a pool of blood…

"No!" She cried, "David! No!" Chelsea limped forwards and kneeled next to him, he was cold, her knees were soaked in his lukewarm blood, she hugged him… tearstaining his shirt. The Joker let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes, he clutched his bleeding arm and walked over to her, J Grabbed Chelsea by the waist and pulled her up.

"C'mon Princess, Nothin' we can do now" she struggled as he tried to take her back to the van, but allowed him to help her into the back of the vehicle, she sat away from the group and cried in silence. "Lemme see your leg" J growled as Chelsea turned away, he grabbed her waist, pulled her towards him, lifted her leg onto his knee, and examined the bullet wound in her shin, she saw a way to get out of this, Chelsea threw up her leg and kicked the Joker right in the nose, she was laughing wildly… J lifted his head slowly, glaring at her, Chelsea's laughter stopped immediately; she was psyching herself up for her punishment, she received a hard slap across the face with the back of the Jokers gloved hand, _Bring it on… old man_, Chelsea laughed to herself as she kicked him again, J was quick, he grabbed a clump of her hair, and dug his fingers into the bleeding wound on her leg, she yelped, reached out, and wrapped her hands around the gash in the Joker's arm…

"Wanna Play?" J Hissed, released his grip on her leg and aimed a punch for her stomach, She kicked him back hard, they were both laughing hysterically, The henchmen on the opposite side of the van watched as they fought, wondering whether to split them up, or cheer them on. The Joker was leaning over Chelsea as they punched and kicked eachother, she kneed J in the stomach, he repaid her by punching her in the face, "Like I Said, You suck at fighting" J mumbled through heavy breathing.

"Oh, Really?" She Kicked the Joker onto the floor of the van, J grabbed her leg and dragged her down too, he got onto his knee's and dragged Chelsea up by her neck, he slammed her into the doors of the van and held her there by her neck… she kicked his legs from under him and he fell to the floor, the Joker lay on his back as Chelsea strutted towards the body on the floor, she stood on his chest and looked down at him…

"Now this…" he laughed, "This is the Chelsea I know…" J dug his fingers into the wound again and she fell to the floor in agony, the van had stopped, they were at the house, He stood up, grabbed Chelsea by the hair, kicked open the van doors, and dragged her into the warehouse… the henchmen followed, confused.

"Hey! Not the hair!" Chelsea squealed as she was pulled up the stairs.

"Ya Know… if I'd knew ya were gonna do this, I'd of left ya hangin' there, so be grateful, you're such a brat" he snapped, threw Chelsea into her bedroom, and locked the door…

_It was really fun writing the epic fight scene, I loved it _


	14. There's No Me, Without You

_Okay, This isn't a 'the next day' chapter, its straight after when J locked Chelsea's door, I just needed to stretch it out… _

_My chapter's might start getting a little bit late… cuz I'm starting a youtube channel, I haven't put any vids up yet but I've made the account, it's: JokeretteProductions, I'll tell you when I put new videos up.__ The promo video is already up btw._

_Radiohead – 15 Step :] _

_Disclaimer: __I Don't Own Anything… _

-Like A Dog Chasing Cars-

**Chapter Fourteen- There's No Me, Without You**

Chelsea was screaming at J, she banged her fists against the door until it burst open and flung her backwards, J was standing in the doorway… he tilted his head and wet his lips…

"You're extremely annoying… you know that?" he growled and took a step forward. J took his switchblade out of his pocket and flicked it open; Chelsea stared in terror at the blade in his hand as he took another step towards her.

"No… N-No fair" she frowned…

"Welcome to the world, Chelsea dearest, life _isn't_ fair, anyone ever tell you that?" J laughed and rushed forward, he grabbed Chelsea by the throat and dragged her upstairs, onto the roof of the building…

He held her over the edge of the warehouse by her neck; she was shaking, clinging to his arms…

"J… d-don't do this" Chelsea sobbed as her hair moved in the wind.

"Why not sweet-heart?" he chuckled mockingly.

"Please… put me d-down…" the tears were rolling down her face, she was staring deep into the Joker's brown eyes…

"Hmm… Whatever you say…" He threw Chelsea onto the floor of the rooftop; she whimpered and started to crawl away. J sighed and walked over to her laughing… "Going somewhere?" he picked her up by the collar of her black trench coat.

she wiped the blood from her bleeding lip – the product of their fight in the van. They were both bleeding a lot, J had a burst nose and a gash on his arm, whilst Chelsea had a popped lip and a bullet embedded in her leg…

"See? I save you're life… and this is how you repay me? That's just plain rude." he chuckled as he picked up Chelsea's hand, and in one swift movement, sliced a deep gash across her knuckles with his switchblade, she cried out in pain and snatched her hand out of his grip.

"You didn't save my life, Jake did" she hissed as she backed away for the door, droplets of rain ran down her nose, and in seconds, Chelsea and The Joker were drenched from head-to-toe, they stood, watching eachother's makeup melt from they're faces… the ice-cold water soothed they're wounds and washed away the blood, Minutes of silence passed…

"Listen, I Only said what I said… because I can't let anyone know my weaknesses…" he whispered as the rain tapped on the surfaces around them…

"What are you're weaknesses?" Chelsea let her curiosity get the better of her, she no-longer cared about the fight…

"My_ only_ weakness… is you…" he smiled "I care about you, you're like the daughter I never had…" J held her face in his hands… "I Love You, Chels…"

"I… I Love You too, J" She blushed… J stared into Chelsea's eyes and She stared into his…

he wrapped his arms around her slowly bruising waist and she threw her arms around his neck, they could feel eachother's heart beating. To them, they were the only people on earth, all around them was silence, peace. Chelsea leaned her head against the Joker's chest, and listened to the steady beating of his heart… Music to her ears… she didn't want this moment to end, she was safe, as long as she was with J. The Joker kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Now… What am I, without my Chelsea Grin, hmm?" Chelsea giggled as he sheltered her from the freezing rain. They hugged for another few minutes, until J pulled back, and stood to watch Gotham, Chelsea did the same, they linked arms and listened…

"Ya See, Me and You go together like a knife and the innocent victim, without one the others no fun" he chuckled.

"What time is it? It's gotten dark really quick" she turned to J.

"I don't know… do I really look like someone who wears a watch?" he laughed and Chelsea laughed with him…

"It's me and you, against Gotham City… so when do we attack?"

"Soon…" He took Chelsea back to the warehouse…

Chelsea went straight to her room, she sat alone brushing her fingers through her dripping wet hair, after a few minutes J appeared in her doorway, "I'll take that bullet out of you're leg if you promise not to kick me again" he laughed and sat next to her on the bed, she lifted her leg onto his knee, J took a pair of pliers out of his coat pocket. "brace yourself" he gripped her ankle tightly and stuck the pliers into the wound in her shin, she winced in pain and squeezed her hands into fists, after a few seconds, J dropped the bloodstained bullet onto the bedsheets and sewn the gash together.

"Thanks… uh, have you stitched _your_ cut back together yet?" she looked at the hole in the Joker's jacket, blood was seeping through the material. He bit the thread and put the needle back in his pocket.

"Nope, I will later" he stood up and started to leave, "You should probably get some rest, it's been a big day…" J chuckled as he left Chelsea alone. She changed into her pyjamas and wiped off the remains of her makeup, the gash on her knuckle stung, everytime she made a fist with her hand it bared bone, it made her feel sick, Chelsea lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep…

J walked into the living room to find the henchmen playing poker. "Hey Boss, You playin'?" Paul shouted over to him as he took a drink from his bottle of beer.

"Yeah, deal me in" he walked over to the table, Alex handed him a beer, they played over and over, the Joker won every time… "I'm bored, see you guys tomorrow" J left the poker game and stood in the doorway of Chelsea's bedroom, she was asleep… he watched her whimper through her nightmares for a few minutes, J always found her nightmares hilarious, he sighed and left her room, he fell asleep on the armchair in front of the TV…

_[8] Cuz When You're, 15 an Somebody Tells You They Love __You, You're Gonna Believe Them…[8]_


	15. The 'In' To Your 'Sanity'

_Did you guys watch the promo__? :] my chapters are gonna be slower, my internets slowly breaking… :/ your gonna find a little shocker in this chapter… ;D_

-You Can't Savour All The Little… Emotions-

**Chapter Fifteen- The 'In' To Your 'Sanity'**

The sun woke Chelsea up, she staggered to the living room and looked around, J was asleep in the armchair and the henchmen were talking, leaning on the kitchen table, there was a new henchman, he had black hair and bright blue eyes, he was laughing with the guys, Chelsea joined them…

"Uhh, Do I know you?" she stood next to the newbie and looked around the table.

"Nope, but I know you… Little Miss Suffocation" he winked and took a drink of his beer.

"hmm… how much have you had to drink?" she laughed and walked next to Alex

"little early to start drinking isn't it?…" she tapped Alex on the shoulder and he pulled a chair to the table for her.

"Nah, anytime's beer time" he laughed "How's your leg?"

"Its getting better… J stitched it up" Chelsea smiled and showed him her new 'soon to be' scar. She hadn't actually looked at it, she was shocked.

"Looks like you're the boss's property now… you've been trademarked" J had stitched up her cut, but stitched a big 'J' as he closed her wound.

"Urgh, that man is unbearable" she hissed as she stood up and opened the cupboard doors, she picked out a large glass and filled it with water from the tap, Chelsea turned to look at the group and nodded…

"Chelsea, What are you doing?" Joe tilted his head.

"Oh, Just a little… Payback" she carefully walked over to J, she was standing behind his chair… _He's probably gonna kill me for this but... whatever, 1..2..3… _Chelsea tipped the glass of freezing water over the Jokers head, His eyes snapped open and he threw out his arms, he grabbed Chelsea by the neck and pulled her over the back of the chair, J held her face close to his.

"Good Morning J" Chelsea spluttered and tried to push away.

"Hmm, who gave you that black eye?" the henchmen watched, they knew exactly what was going to happen.

"What black eye?" J aimed a punch to Chelsea's face.

"that black eye" he laughed as she punched the gash in his arm, "I thought wrong… we haven't stopped fighting… we've just started a war"

"Yup, bring on the bloodbath" she giggled as they punched and kicked eachother, they were both laughing… the henchmen were whispering between themselves.

Paul turned to the new guy, "Yeah, they fight a lot, better get used to it"

Joe whispered to Alex and handed him a $20 bill, "I'm betting on the boss"

"Nah, Chelsea's a good fighter"

J whispered in her ear, "Wanna take this back to the roof?"

"Nope, right here's just fine, Why? So you can empty you're heart out to me without the guys knowing!?" she giggled "Just like La…" J clamped his hand over her mouth and carried her out of the room, Chelsea bit his fingers until they bled, but J acted like he didn't notice.

"Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea…" he stood her up and held her by the shoulders on the staircase leading to the roof of the warehouse.

"Joker, Joker, Joker" she sung playfully as she smoothed out her hair.

"_What_ was that?" Chelsea registered what he'd said and slapped him across the face, he took his hands away from her shoulders as she made a run for it, straight to her bedroom, he sprinted after her and caught the door as she tried to close it, "That's just rude, what did_ I_ do?" J pushed against the door as Chelsea held it closed.

"Don't ever quote him. _Ever._" Tears ran down her face as she struggled with the door.

"Who? Chelsea, let me in… Please"

"No!" she sobbed "Go away J, I don't want to talk to you" J left her alone, she sat on her bed and cried, Chelsea had totally forgotten about Arkham asylum, the words that The Joker had spoken reminded her of Dr. Crane, she hated the memory…

"that Chelsea kids a hottie, " the new guy was shouting over to Alex from the poker table.

"Hey Dylan, Don't say that, don't even think that, Chelsea is 15 years old, boss would kill you if you made a move on her" Paul snapped at Dylan, he was close to Chelsea, like her brother.

"Why? Is he with her?"

"No, she's like a daughter to him"

"Oh" he didn't have enough time to say anything else, the Joker held him against the wall by his neck, J picked the switchblade out of his out of his coat pocket and flicked it open.

"Okay, Uh… Dylan isn't it?, I haven't had time to tell you the rules around here, so… Number one: You know Chelsea? Yeah, that kid you're calling a hottie… my name is carved into her leg, she's mine, nobody touches her… except me, got that? Number two: Make a move on her and I'll gut you like a fish. Number Three: Break my rules and you die, painfully. Trust me; I can make you wish for death… I can put you in so much pain, death would merely be a relief… remember that and we wont have any problems, will we now?" he wet his lips and pushed Dylan away. J left the room to go see Chelsea.

"Told ya" Paul laughed and opened a beer, "Boss doesn't like anyone makin' a move on his baby"

"Ugh, shut it will you?"

"Nope, I'm gonna keep annoying you until you snap an' kill someone, preferably me"

"Yeah, it would probably be you" Dylan laughed, he hated the Joker.

Chelsea was lying in her bed with the covers pulled over her head, J stood in the doorway and watched her, after a few minutes he got bored and walked over to her…

"go away" she mumbled through the sheets, J pulled the covers off her face and sat her up, he sat next to Chelsea and put his arm around her.

"Now, tell me what Joker's done wrong…" he wiped away her tears and looked her in the eyes…

"Its… its not you that's done anything wrong… you just… brought back a bad memory, I'm sorry" she sulked.

"Hmm… what did I say about apologies?" he laughed and drummed his fingers across her collarbone. "what memory?"

"When we were in Arkham, Dr. Crane said those exact words, I had a flashback…" she cried into The Joker's shoulder for a few minutes… "My step-father said that to me too… I must have bad luck…"

"Did… Did you ever meet you're real father? I'm just curious…" she lifted her head and smiled.

"No, he left before I was born; my mother told me he'd moved away to work in Gotham City, they never officially broke up…"

"Hmm, so he could still be here? Is that why you moved here?"

"Sometimes I tell myself that… I don't think it's true though…"

"What was his name? I might know the guy"

"Uh… my mom told me his name was Jack Napier… I don't know whether it's right though… I was named after him, until mom got married…"

"Huh, Chelsea May Napier… doesn't sound too bad, I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere" he tilted his head as he thought.

"she said she'd never loved anyone so much in her life… it makes me wonder why she married… Arnold…" Chelsea's smile turned into a frown.

"Well… what's done is done huh? were going to be downstairs planning a heist soon… c'mon" J lifted her up by her shoulders as he stood and steered her out of the room…

"I don't think I have a choice…" she giggled.

"Neither do I" J laughed as they entered the room they had meetings in, they sat together, and waited for the rest of the guys to show up, they were early.

"Good Morning Boys" J sung as the henchmen staggered into the room, Dylan shot him a death stare and took the seat furthest away from him.

"Hey boss" they grumbled as they took they're seats.

"So… what we gonna do?" Chelsea turned to J, he was swinging back on his chair…

"Uh… Jake?" He gestured to him as Jake pulled out a map covered in scribbles.

"We are robbing Gotham City bank" he laughed.

J tapped Chelsea on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "you don't have to be in this heist if you don't want to, it's a little dangerous, I don't want you getting hurt again…"

"No, I want to…" she giggled in his ear, "It'll be fun"

"Okay then" J stood up and checked the map, Chelsea joined him, Jake and Alex divided the group into two, they separated The Joker and Chelsea, she wasn't happy…

"right, my group will go this way, right through mainstreet" Alex gestured to the group Chelsea was put in, "it's risky but we don't have any_ recognisable _faces with us" Chelsea frowned and snapped at him before he could get the next sentence out.

"Uh, Number two, Gotham City's Most Wanted, ring any bells? Why can't me and J be in the same group? It'll be easier, if we both get caught, two minds are better than one… especially if those minds are capable of thinking up a useable escape plan"

"One: if you don't wear you're costume, you can't tell it's you… Two: If both of you are caught, who's gonna be our boss for the time being? We'd probably end up battling for power"

"He's got a point… I guess" J nudged Chelsea playfully.

"But I wanna wear my costume… I'd look weird robbing a bank in a hoodie and jeans" she pouted.

"We're bringing you're costume Chelsea, you can get changed in the van"

"That's definitely not perverse…" she frowned "Anyway, why do we have to go the risky way if we're driving there?"

"We're not, Paul is gonna drive the van and meet us there…"

"Oh"

"Okay, Moving on…" Jake gestured, "my group"

"my group actually…" J snapped before he said anything else.

"Fine, Bosses group, will go through the ally-way that connects the warehouse to city hall, we'll move out from there and into the back entrance of the bank, we'll meet you're group there"

"See? I would have stuck up for you if I was on your _team _but I'm not, and since I'm on this team, we're gonna beat you there, by the way, when is this happening?"

"As Always Chels', Tomorrow… when did this heist turn into a race? My teams going to win though" J Laughed.

"Gah" she left the room and sat alone in the kitchen, after a few minutes J came through the doors carrying his shoulder bag, "J? where are you going?" J ignored her and left the warehouse, she stood up to go follow him, but Joe pulled her back. "Where's J going?"

"We need bullets, some things the boss needs to do himself" he sat Chelsea back down as the others started to crowd the kitchen. Joe handed Chelsea a gun, she took it from him and tilted her head. "Boss would kill _everyone _if anything else happened to you"

"I doubt that" she handed the gun back to him but he pushed it back into her grip

"He would, Henchmen are easy to replace, you're unique, there's no replacing you Chels', keep it, just incase…" Joe turned to whisper in her ear "Dylan likes you, Boss found out, he told him the _rules_"

"Huh? What did he do now?"

"He told Dylan he'd gut him like a fish if he made a move on you" Joe laughed.

"J can be a teeny tiny bit protective sometimes" she giggled.

"A teeny tiny bit? I don't think that's right, he might as well growl everytime one of us comes near you"

"J's getting more and more aggressive everyday…"

"well… so are you…" he laughed

"Really?"

"Yeah, boss only reacts to what _you_ do… you kick him in the nose, he declares war. You pour water over him, and ta-da, the war has begun, but you guys always seem to be fine after a while… bit weird, if normal people had a fight they'd fight for a few days…"

"But we're not normal, now are we? No-one is truly _normal… _everyone has a spark of madness in them, some people just choose to let that spark turn into a fire… Me & J for instance"

_Yey for original quotes by yours truly :D_


	16. The Bank Heist

_Lady Gaga – Paper Gangsta __ or Diana Vickers - Once_

**Chapter Sixteen – The Bank Heist**

Chelsea was woken up to someone tapping her on the shoulder. "Chelsea, it's time to go" Dylan was standing at her bedside. She opened her eyes and glared at him, her alarm clock started beeping, she pressed down the snooze button and shouted.

"Dylan! _That's _why I have an alarm clock; I don't need a henchdude to come wake me up! Jeez!" she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, I guess" Chelsea glared at him.

"Well… whatever… Good Morning J!" she beamed, The Joker was standing in the doorway, drumming his fingers on the doorframe.

"What are you doing in here, Dylan?" he chuckled, "don't you remember our little chat?"

"Uh, I was just…"

"Get Out! …Now!" Dylan hurried out of the door, on his way out J kicked his back and Dylan fell to the floor, he took out his switchblade, it glittered in the sunlight that was flooding Chelsea's bedroom, "Get ready, we're leaving soon" he closed the door and aimed a kick to Dylan's stomach, Chelsea stumbled out of bed and put on her hoodie and denim jeans, she'd packed her costume in a bag to take with her the night before, J grabbed Dylan's foot and dragged him down the stairs, "Now, did you forget about the rules I taught you?"

"No boss… I didn't think sh" J cut him off.

"Of course you didn't think, if you'd thought about your actions, you wouldn't be in this mess, now would you?" he dropped Dylan at the bottom of the stairs "go load the van" Dylan stumbled up and ran to help the guys load the guns.

"J?" Chelsea shouted down the stairs as she hopped to pull up her boots, "Don't hurt him!" J stomped up the stairs and grabbed her jawbone.

"Why not?" he growled.

"He's only been here a few days… he isn't used to being here" Chelsea frowned at J, _Another bruise on my jaw… great; I've only just gotten rid of the last one. _

"I told him the rules, he should have listened!"

"Yeah well, maybe he didn't" the hand that was clamped to her was no-longer there, J ran his fingers through Chelsea's hair.

"I should've told the guys to take you a different way, Mainstreet's too dangerous"

"It's not, I'll be fine, and why do we have to split up? Nice mood swings by the way" she giggled

"Just incase one group gets caught, the group that wasn't caught can break the others out, and I don't have mood swings."

"Oh, yeah, sure ya don't, my teams gonna win though… Don't get caught J, promise me…"

J sighed, "Ok, I promise" Chelsea wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly; "I can't-breathe" she laughed and let go. "I'm so glad Dylan's not walking with me… but if he lays a finger on you, he's dead." J chuckled.

"J, I think I can look after myself for a few minutes" she giggled as she pulled a gun out of the side of her boot; she loaded it and made her way down the stairs with J.

"Well, ya know, I don't want you getting hurt again; henchmen don't last very long around here… so I don't really think you should get attached to anyone"

"Don't worry, I wont get attached to anyone, they're goons for Gods sake" She nudged him playfully.

"True, I'll see you soon" he kissed her forehead and gently pushed her towards the door.

"Bye J" she wandered away from him and followed her group along the sidewalk…

_[8] Come on,_

_take my hand and follow,_

_open virgin eyes to see,_

_promise of a dark tomorrow, staring down eternity [8]_

she hurried along side Alex, "so, what time is it?"

"4.37, you sleep most of the day now…"

"Whoa" after a few minutes of silence Dylan moved next to her, and slipped his arm around her waist, "Uh, Dylan… you wanna know what J told me before we left?"

"What did he say?"

"He said" Chelsea cleared her throat and mocked J's voice, "If Dylan lays a finger on you, he's dead" his arm was gone from her waist as soon as the sentence was spoken. She put her normal voice on, "Hey? I didn't say I was gonna tell him" she giggled as she skipped along the pavement.

"Whatever" he groaned.

The group walked in silence for a few minutes until they heard sound of police sirens.

"Do ya think they've found them?" Chelsea whispered in Alex's ear.

"nah, too early, the GCPD might have been tipped off though, we'll find out when we get to the bank"

"I hope they're okay…" Alex patted her on the shoulder.

"They'll be fine, Boss is with them" Gotham City was getting darker by the minute, no sane person would want to venture into Gotham Nightlife, it was dangerous for anyone not carrying a gun with them.

"Hmm"

They approached the bank; Paul was waiting in the van right outside the building.

Chelsea hurried over to it and opened the back doors, she closed them behind her and got changed, after a few minutes she edged the door open and snuck along the side of the van to meet the others, they were huddled in a circle talking amongst themselves, "uh, where's J?"

"He's around the back, with the other group… they're setting explosives"

"Team" Chelsea was determined to turn this heist into a competition…

"okay then, team"

"why explosives, can't we just rob the bank and go?"

"Boss likes to blow things up…"

"Thank you, Captain obvious" Chelsea giggled.

"You're welcome, Chels'" Alex laughed.

Chelsea kicked open the bank's doors and shot the window above the registers, "Oh-kaay, lets make this quick, you know the drill…" her growl turned into a shout, "Get on the ground!" one of the workers edged himself towards the panic button, "Don't… You… Dare…" she took her gun out of her boot and aimed at him, but didn't shoot, she walked towards the quivering man, swinging the gun by her side, "are you gonna behave?" the man punched her across her jaw and she fell to the floor, "why does _everybody _do that?" she picked herself up as the henchmen took control of the other hostages, and shot the guy in the leg, after he fell to the floor, she aimed a hard kick to the guys head. Somebody placed they're hand on Chelsea's shoulder, she turned around in shock.

"Good job" J smiled and handed her a bunch of dynamite, "Go put this in the women's bathroom, I'm not low enough to go in _there, _not yet" he chuckled.

"J! I'm so glad you're here" Chelsea wrapped her arms around him but she was swiftly pushed away, in the direction of the bathrooms…

She nudged open the door to the bathrooms and went inside, her high heeled boots tapped on the tiled floor, Chelsea stared at herself in the mirror, and put down the dynamite, she lifted herself onto the edge of the sink and sat around for a little while. She wondered when J was going to press the detonator, it worried her, she hurried out of the bathrooms to the sound of police sirens and gunfire, the dark was lit up by blue and red flashing lights, her jaw dropped open, she knew this would happen. She loaded her gun and shot at some of the policemen who were attacking _her_ henchmen. Chelsea looked around for J, she was panicking, he was no-where to be seen, the cops were surrounding the bank, "J?!" she stuttered and felt a hand wrap around her neck from behind.

"Drop the gun!" She looked over her shoulder at a tall policewoman, the grip on her neck got tighter, Chelsea was getting mad, she turned back around, twitched, and smiled wildly…

"Nope" she laughed and turned around to punch the cop in the face. The woman stumbled backwards and landed in a heap on the floor, Chelsea loaded her gun and aimed at the cop, she shot her dead on the floor of Gotham City Bank. She let out a frustrated, annoyed sigh, and went to find J. "Alex?!" She shouted over to her guys, Alex turned his head.

"Little busy right now!"

"I don't care! Where's J?!"

"The roof!" Chelsea hated those words, all it brought back was the memories of J holding her over the edge of the warehouse. She stomped up the marble staircase as the henchmen fought off the cops, she went through a door to find a high metal staircase, her hands gripped the thin banister and her heels clacked on the stairs. Chelsea kicked open the door to the roof and ran out, she was shaking… J was fighting… With the Batman…

Chelsea watched in terror, and in a few fighting moves, J was being held over the edge of the bank, just like she had been, _How do you like it? _"J!" she cried out, Chelsea couldn't bare to she him like this, she thought to herself, _He'll probably drop him… _The Batman turned his head, J was grinning.

"Hey there Chels', Wanna join the party?" J laughed and held onto the caped crusader's arms.

"P-Put him down, Please" Chelsea held the gun and aimed at the batman, she slowly walked towards them as he took J away from the edge and released his grip, the door to the roof burst open and the space was flooding with policemen, The Joker grabbed Chelsea's wrist and ran with her, they sprinted over the roofs of buildings.

They lost the Batman, and the police squad for a few minutes, "Okay, Here's the plan, you run ahead a-" Chelsea cut J off in mid sentence.

"What? No!"

"Chelsea! Don't interrupt me, you run ahead and get back to the warehouse, and I'll go get the guys and press the detonator… if you go sit on the roof for a while, you might see the fireworks" he laughed and pushed her forwards.

"what if the police get you?" Chelsea started to panic.

"You'll break me out, like a good girl" he chuckled.

"No J! You promised you wouldn't" she stuttered and tried to keep at The Jokers slow running pace, he frowned and pushed her back into a run, she did what he asked and ran as fast as she could, away from him, Chelsea jumped over spaces between rooftops until she came to a rickety metal ladder attached to the roof of one of the buildings. She stopped and turned around, J was being carried away by police, she darted back towards the Police and kicked one of them in the shin, the batman had snuck up behind her, ready to grab her, J laughed.

"Hey Chels? Don't look behind you if your afraid of bats" Chelsea realised what he'd said and ducked under the Batman's arms.

"Can't catch me" she giggled and sprinted away in the opposite direction, down the ladders and into the dark ally.

"Leave her Batsy, She's nothing without me" The Joker roared with laughter as he was put into the back of a police car and driven to GCPD.

Chelsea crept around the dark pathways with a loaded gun rested in her hands, the tears ran down her face as she approached the warehouse alone for the very first time, she wiped the water from her face, creaked open the door and flicked on the lights, the house felt bigger without J and the guys, she stumbled into the living room, sat down in J's armchair, took off her boots, and stood back up to take off her top-hat, she placed it on the poker table. Chelsea wandered the house for a few minutes until she remembered what J had said, _if you go sit on the roof for a while, you might see the fireworks… _she hurried up onto the roof. The moon was out and the stars shone, everything was quiet, she sat on the edge and dangled her legs over the side of the roof, Chelsea could still hear the police sirens, she sat alone for a few minutes and stared at the sky…

There were no fireworks, it was a disappointing finish to her night, she stomped down the stairs and into the living room. Chelsea sat down in J's chair and turned the TV to the news channel. "Breaking News, The Joker and his henchmen have been captured and sent to Blackgate prison, His court hearing will be held in two days…" Chelsea pulled her legs to her chest and cried, "The Joker's accomplice, Miss Asphyxiated, was unable to be found, but the police squad have found the clothes she changed out of, they are currently getting tested for fingerprints. The criminals were involved in a robbery at Gotham City bank, 20 Sticks of dynamite were recovered from the scene, we suggest civilians stay indoors for the rest of the night…" One thing swirled around her head all night, _J put people in jail, if they find him they'll kill him… _She sobbed for hours until she fell asleep…


End file.
